


Уже пора домой, или побудем ещё?

by aciddaisy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Mojoverse - Fandom, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, Melodrama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Шаттерстар и Риктор оказались в измерении Моджо, и из-за всей запутанности путешествий во времени теперь им нужно доставить ребёнка, который и есть будущий Шаттерстар, на сто лет в будущее, чтобы история шла своим чередом. И всё естественно пошло не по плану. Прямое продолжениеEnd of X-Factor.Story takes place right after "End of X-Factor", explains how Rictor and Shatterstar got back to Earth, why mustaches and some things about past. And future.I want to translate this to english and will be happy to find help from native english speaker.





	Уже пора домой, или побудем ещё?

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть авторская иллюстрация.  
> Технические подробности и хэдканоны автора могут не совпадать с общепринятыми.

Тихая безлюдная улица озарилась светом. Воздух запылал, шар золотистого пламени дрогнул и раскинул в стороны лучи, образуя геометрическую фигуру, напоминающую гигантскую букву “Х”. Свет аритмично пульсировал, выбрасывая электрические разряды, ломаные молнии то и дело с треском выстреливали в ближайшие провода, столбы и припаркованные вдоль тротуара машины. Вдруг, словно исторгнутые неведомой силой, из сияния на асфальт выпали два человека. Светящийся шар тут же сжался в точку — без единого звука, без всяких казавшихся неизбежными разрушений. Один из людей со стоном начал подниматься, второй не шевелился.

1.

Он открыл глаза, и мучивший его тяжёлый сон растворился, не оставив ни следа в памяти. Незнакомый потолок, незнакомые стены, незнакомая кровать и неприятное чувство беспомощности — как будто нет смысла даже пытаться шевельнуться. Он резко вскочил. Кровать мерзко скрипнула, по руке скользнула трубка капельницы — он выдернул иглу из вены, оглянулся по сторонам, потёр лицо. Колючая щетина. Слабость и тяжесть во всём теле. Практически пустая комната отлично сочетается с пустотой в голове. Он запустил руку в волосы — на ощупь давно не мытые — и вдруг по рукам словно пробежал электрический разряд: он вспомнил.  
— Ребёнок! Мои мечи! Где?.. — Шаттерстар упал на колени на пороге распахнутой двери.  
Риктор бросил газету и, поспешив к нему, помог подняться и сесть в кресло.  
— Ты очнулся! Наконец-то, господи!  
— Что… сколько я был? Где мы?  
— Мы вроде как на Земле. Ты пролежал без сознания неделю.  
— Где ребёнок?!  
— Я… — Риктор опустил глаза. — Я не знаю. — Он увидел полный паники и отчаянья взгляд Шаттерстара и попытался улыбнуться: — Раз ты всё ещё здесь, значит, мы не нарушили течение истории, верно? Ты же — ещё ты?  
— Наверное… Кажется.  
— Что последнее ты помнишь?

> Заброшенный командный центр давно отменённого шоу. Шаттерстар разбирается с техникой Моджо, будто она не сложнее конструктора “лего”. Собирает какую-то машину, напоминающую особо навороченный электрический стул. Риктор наблюдает за этим немного издалека и очень старается убедить себя, что менять пелёнки новорожденной версии своего друга — это ни разу не странно. Надо было думать о возможных последствиях, начиная встречаться с путешественником во времени и измерениях. Риктор ловит себя на том, что весь захвачен невероятно нежными чувствами к этому крошечному существу, и мыслью, что если бы у Рейн был его ребёнок — нормальный ребёнок, — это могло бы оказатья даже здорово. И тут же хочет дать себе подзатыльник. Шаттерстар говорит, что всё готово. — Итак, что это? — Риктор с недоверием и опаской смотрит на Шатттерстара, садящегося в медицинское кресло и надевающего на голову обод с тянущимися от него проводами. — Мы не можем рисковать, прыгая во времени каждый раз на максимальное расстояние, которое я способен захватить. Не с ребёнком. Нам надо попасть как можно дальше. Я подведу немного дополнительной энергии из этого медицинского оборудования, чтобы мне точно хватило сил, — Шаттерстар прикладывает к запястью пластину с мигающими огоньками, которая тут же впивается в кожу десятком тонких игл. — Постарайся не думать ни о чём или по крайней мере сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вернуть меня домой. Во что бы то ни стало доставь ребёнка через портал. Понял? Риктор, помедлив,кивает, но всё ещё с недоверием смотрит на переливающуюся, как новогодняя ёлка, аппаратуру: — А ты? — Я за тобой, — Шаттерстар берёт в руки свои мечи, скрещивает их перед собой. — Погнали! Давай поставим всё на свои места! Свет, электрические разряды, сыпется штукатурка.

— Я открыл портал, мечи жгли руки, — Шаттерстар посмотрел на свои ладони и увидел розоватые отметки от рукояти и гарды. — Это всё. Что случилось?  
— Что-то явно пошло не так, — ответил Риктор.

> Портал разрастается, начиная разрушать здание. На лице Шаттерстара гримаса боли, но он молчит, только скрипит оскаленными зубами. Окружённый меткой в форме звезды глаз ярко светится. Риктор пытается достучаться до друга, но тот не реагирует, лишь сильнее сжимает в руках мечи. Тогда Риктор толкает кресло так близко к порталу, как может, потом одной рукой прижимает ребёнка к груди, а другой хватает Шаттерстара за шкирку и перешагивает границу. Риктор никогда не задерживался между точкой “А” и точкой “Б” больше неощутимой микросекунды: обычно вход и выход были так близко, он и подумать не мог, что между ними есть что-то кроме сияющей энергии. Но в этот раз, посреди многоцветной бури образов и звуков, заставляющей тут же зажмурить глаза, Риктор сжимает зубы и изо всех сил концентрирует мысли на том, чтобы вернуть всех домой, туда, где им положено быть по велению истории.

— А потом я просто выпал сюда, на какую-то грязную улицу. Ты был без сознания, мечи раскололись, а ребёнок исчез. Прости! Я не…  
— Ты говоришь, мы задержались между пространством и временем. Что именно там случилось? — руки Шаттерстара дрожали, на лбу от напряжения, слишком сильного для человека после комы, выступил пот.  
— Не помню. Вспоминаю вход, вспоминаю,как мы рухнули на здешний асфальт, и чувствую, что было что-то ещё... У-ужасное. Не могу восстановить в памяти. Я пытался, но мысли словно соскальзывают.  
— Чёрт, чёрт… Это плохо! Риктор, тебе нужно сосредоточиться...  
— Я знаю, окей? Я могу не понимать всего твоего тайми-вайми, но осознаю, что это важно. Я уже был и у терапевта, и у гипнотизёра, только вчера зависал с хиппи — и ни единого просвета.  
— А телепаты? Не обращался к М или кому-то вроде? Лайла? Лайла должна знать!  
— Нет никаких телепатов, никакой М, и Лайлы тоже. Сейчас семьдесят шестой год.  
— То есть?  
Риктор встал, взял со стола брошенную газету и поднёс её к глазам Шаттерстара, указывая на дату:  
— Мы на Земле. Но это 1976 год.  
Пауза затянулась: Шаттерстар смотрел на Риктора, ожидая продолжения мысли, Риктор ждал реакции, которую, очевидно, ему было не суждено увидеть.  
— Тебя это что, не удивляет?  
Шаттерстар пожал плечами:  
— Главное, мы не там, где планировали оказаться. И не тогда. И не в том составе…  
Риктор вдохнул и сдвинул брови, но передумал, опустился на журнальный столик напротив и положил Шаттерстару руку на плечо.  
— Слушай, Стар, мне очень жаль.  
— Это не…  
— Да, может, это и не моя вина, но я почему-то чувствую, что где-то налажал. То ли отвлёкся, то ли подумал о доме.  
— Это возможно, — голос Шаттерстара прозвучал печально и безнадёжно.  
— Но это не важно, ты наберёшься сил, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Починим твои мечи, — Риктор обернулся в сторону стола, на котором лежали мечи, собранные из осколков, как паззл. Склеенные скотчем.  
— Семьдесят шестой год, говоришь? — Шаттерстар улыбнулся и слегка расслабил спину, откинувшись в кресле. — Надо достать стильные клёши… И отрастить усы…  
Последние слова были еле слышны.  
— Ага, — ответил Риктор с добродушной иронией, поднял его с кресла и понёс обратно на кровать. — Всё же удобно, что ты весишь как котёнок.

Когда Шаттерстар проснулся снова, за окном уже ярко светило солнце. Он сел в кровати, пытаясь оценить свои силы, осмотрелся и взял с тумбочки записку.  
“В холодильнике есть еда. Буду в 7. Не уходи никуда, окей?  
Рик.”  
По крайней мере, до вечера есть время приспособиться к этой жуткой слабости и привести себя в порядок.

— Смотрю, ты пришёл в себя, — вернувшись, Риктор застал Шаттерстара за телевизором.  
— Здесь ещё меньше каналов, чем в твоём времени!  
— О, да. Тёмные века, полные лишений.  
— Приём нестабильный, картинка объективно ужасная, но знаешь… Оно всё равно выглядит как будто лучше, чем отреставрированная копия на DVD.  
— Магия прямого эфира.  
— Так в вашем мире она тоже работает? — Шаттерстар наконец-то оторвался от экрана и удивлённо посмотрел на Риктора.  
— Подозреваю, что мы говорим о разных вещах. Но всё-таки в этом правда что-то есть: вместе с тысячами других людей ждать новую серию, одновременно включать телевизор и в реальном времени видеть рождение будущего легендарного шоу, — на экране красная машина с белой полосой устремилась вдаль и картинку перекрыли сменяющиеся титры. Риктор щёлкнул кнопкой выключения, изображение погасло. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Сносно. Ещё два или три дня, и смогу функционировать на среднем человеческом уровне. Когда силы вернутся полностью, не знаю. Может, неделя, может, месяц.  
— Какой же ты идиот! — Риктор раздражённо взмахнул руками. Встретив непонимающий взгляд Шаттерстара, он гневно хмыкнул. — Ты мог умереть!  
— Я в любом случае отключился бы раньше, чем потратил все силы.  
— Да у тебя после этого портала сердце сокращалось три раза в минуту! Ты вообще представляешь, сколько длятся 20 секунд в ожидании хоть каких-то признаков жизни?!  
— Эй, всё нормально, я жив, — Шаттерстар взял Риктора за руку. — Память не стёрта, я не под контролем злодея, просто надо немного отдохнуть.  
Риктор тяжело вздохнул.  
— Хорошо. Ты отдохнёшь, мы починим твои мечи, ты перенесёшь нас в нормальное время, найдём там помошь, найдём ребёнка и всё исправим.  
— Я не могу здесь путешествовать во времени.  
— Но…  
— Измерение Моджо едино и замкнуто. Оно не образует альтернативных вселенных. Поэтому путь во времени там так же однозначен, как в пространстве. Если я попробую отправиться в будущее отсюда в лучшем случае мы попадём в совершенно случайную версию будущего, а скорее всего — застрянем где-то на полпути, не способные ни умереть, ни выбраться самостоятельно.  
— Я же могу представить правильное будущее.  
— Любое будущее относительно этой точки будет для тебя правильным.  
— Но ведь все, кому не лень, путешествуют во времени!  
— Другие принципы. Но, кстати, это идея! Найти тех, у кого есть технология…  
— Позволь тебя притормозить на этом месте, — Риктор встал и оглянулся в сторону кухни. — Во-первых, я жутко голоден. А во-вторых, в семьдесят шестом всё немного сложнее.  
Риктор помог Шаттерстару встать и перебраться на кухню, где за готовкой ужина разъяснил, как здесь обстоят дела. Эра героев только начинается. Для большинства населения планеты люди, обладающие сверхспособностями, — мифы, городские легенды, в самых редких случаях — фантастические новости из телевизора. Капитан Америка — герой винтажных комиксов, “Старк Индастриз” торгуют новейшим вооружением. Мутанты в этом мире существуют уже давно, сейчас их численность должна расти всё быстрее, но, судя по всему, они живут в тени.  
— Естественно, я сразу попытался найти Профессора. Меня раз двадцать направляли то на один номер, то на другой. На втором круге мне стали говорить, что он или на конференции, или болен, или в отпуске в Европе, а на третьем вообще перестали понимать о ком я говорю, вешали трубку или грозились вызвать полицию. Похоже, что он не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили. Знаешь, нам ведь никогда не рассказывали, чем он занимался до “Людей Икс”. Ходили слухи, что были более ранние версии команды, Ксавье сильно с ними налажал и долго потом стирал следы.  
— Ты не ездил в Вестчестер?  
— И оставить тебя здесь одного? Съездим, когда поправишься. Так. Дальше… В общем, границы нормальности здесь очень тесные. Люди очень бурно реагируют на всё, что за них выходит. Так что светиться нельзя, — резюмировал Риктор. Шаттерстар закрыл рукой левый глаз. Риктор улыбнулся: — Не в прямом смысле. Хотя и это тоже. Не привлекать внимания, не вмешиваться в события. А ещё, пока лидерство в этой гонке не отняли мутанты, люди всеми силами ненавидят нетрадиционные пары. Поэтому вести себя придётся сдержанно, как будто ничего такого между нами нет. Чем незаметнее мы будем, тем лучше.  
— Я постараюсь, — печально ответил Шаттерстар.  
Я достал нам документы, — он открыл шкафчик, достал из коробки от печенья паспорт и бросил на стол. — Это теперь ты.  
— Серьёзно, Рик?  
— Прости, надо было думать быстро…  
Шаттерстар с отвращением прочитал имя на первой странице: “Бенджамин Рассел”.  
— Я столько лет отлично обходился без всяких документов.  
— В моём времени. Среди героев и союзников. Когда покромсать пару десятков противников требовало от тебя меньше усилий, чем сейчас — перейти из спальни в кухню — Риктор закончил с готовкой и поставил на стол две тарелки. — Мне, конечно, далеко до дублей Джейми, но из-за этого всего, — он обвёл взглядом комнату, — я в диких долгах, так что…  
Шаттерстар принялся жевать. Справившись с едой первым, он нарушил ненадолго воцарившееся молчание:  
— Мы можем найти одну из временных платформ Дума.  
Риктор возразил:  
— Но Дум же ещё не…  
— Он специально путешествовал назад во времени и оставлял тайники на случай неполадки при грядущих перемещениях, чтобы всегда иметь возможность вернуться назад.  
— И откуда ты это знаешь?  
Шаттерстар пропустил вопрос мимо ушей:  
— Ещё мы можем поискать мастеров магии. Ведь в твоём мире магия известна с давних времён, а значит, сейчас должны быть ведьмы и колдуны. Если повезёт, они смогут привести нас к Верховному Волшебнику.  
— Но для начала нам нужно найти источник денег. Да и неплохо бы для прикрытия найти какую-нибудь работу, — Риктор взглянул на Шаттерстара и безнадёжно добавил: — Обычную работу.

2.

  
За последние три недели Риктор привык просыпаться один, но сегодня это не помешало ему начать день с отвратительного настроения. Будильник он выключил не приходя в сознание. А вот сигнал кухонного мультитула сработал лучше: Риктор мгновенно вскочил, выругался и пошёл на кухню выключать мерзкий звук, означающий, что Шаттерстар вчера всё-таки вернулся, но снова ушёл очень рано — возможно, ещё до рассвета — но заботливо поставил на таймер тостер и кофеварку. Может, отправился тренироваться. Может — уехал куда-нибудь в поисках человека, способного помочь.Риктор перестал спрашивать.  
На столе белела записка: “Не стал тебя будить. Сегодня опоздаю”. “Мог бы и разбудить,” — подумал Риктор, скомкал записку, зашвырнул её в ведро и принялся возиться с завтраком. Гневно. Как будто хлопанье дверцами шкафчиков и грохот посуды могли что-то изменить. Стило дважды поприветствовать Шаттерстара немного ядовитым “ты опоздал”, как тот стал использовать это слово всякий раз, когда был не уверен, во сколько вернётся. Сначала это даже умилило: опять он запутался в правильном употреблении слов, но скоро стало ясно, что он не воспринял и осуждающий оттенок этой фразы, решив, что “я сегодня опоздаю” его полностью оправдывает. Сначала Риктор стал ужинать один, потом ложиться, и вот теперь о том, что Стар вообще был дома, напоминали только запрограммированный завтрак и записка.  
Яростно намазывая тост джемом, Риктор вдруг подумал: а спит ли Шаттерстар последнее время на общей кровати? Может, он вообще ночует где-нибудь на полу в гостинной, с его-то спартанским воспитанием. Ночами Риктора иногда будили нежное прикосновение и тихое “я дома”, но по утрам рядом всегда было пусто.  
“Да к чёрту! Сегодня день зарплаты, народ звал спустить половину в баре, вот пойду и спущу!”

В семьдесят шестом Риктору было не по себе. После нескольких месяцев в мире Моджо, проведённых в бараках одной из гладиаторских арен, возвращение в привычный мир казалось чудом. И всё же это не был дом. Риктор чувствовал себя героем старых комиксов: днём он торчал в редакции ежедневника, в котором нашлась вакансия, а ночью — вернее, в свободное время или под видом работы над статьёй — искал любую информацию, которая могла бы помочь. Приходилось скрывать своё происхождение и способности, чтобы не шокировать людей и не изменить ненароком историю. Шаттерстар приноровился закрашивать отметку вокруг левого глаза. И даже отрастил усы. После того, как Стар собрал из подручного хлама антенну-усилитель, чтобы принимать самые далёкие и слабые телесигналы, Риктор придумал пристроить его в мастерскую по ремонту электроники и бытовой техники. Это место исключало возможность попасть в заварушку, как он думал, — насколько вообще возможно.

[](https://image.ibb.co/g9UPox/1mK2Q27.jpg)

Было непросто привыкнуть к тому, что это не затишье перед очередной бурей, а люди вокруг не ослеплены очередным гипнотическим внушением или чьей-то иллюзией. Паранойя преследовала долго, не давая сблизиться с этим миром, но постепенно это прошло. На самом деле жизнь здесь вряд ли была проще, а люди — лучше, но без кошмаров, которые принесла с собой эра чудес, даже воздух казался более чистым.  
Работать в газете было довольно-таки здорово. Искать информацию по старинке без интернета, привычных связей и системы оказалось тем ещё квестом, но после всей чертовщины, которую приходилось выкапывать для Икс-Фактора, он давался новоиспечённому журналисту почти без труда. Коллеги прозвали Риктора “Неустрашимым”, стоило ему пару раз побродить с блокнотом и диктофоном в плохих районах. Пока в каждой банде не было на побегушках какого-нибудь сверхчеловека, а на углах продавали всего лишь кокаин, а не трижды палёный мутантский гормон роста, они были не так уж и плохи.  
— Сегодня я с вами, — объявил Риктор, вернувшись из бухгалтерии и шлёпнув на стол секретарши традиционный взнос “на первый раунд”.  
— О-о-о! Ничего себе! Что за невероятный повод? — Джек, заместитель редактора тут же поднялся из-за стола.  
— Иногда человеку надо как следует надраться в хорошей компании. Пора уже испытать местные бары на прочность.  
— Ха! Тогда готовься, сегодня мы проверим, настолько ли ты несокрушимый, насколько Неустрашимый, — Джек загасил окурок в пепельнице на ближайшем столе. — Общий сбор, команда, обмываем новенького!

Когда компания, сбросив пару выбывших в такси, переместилась уже в третий бар и расселась на потёртых диванах в углу зала, дымя сигаретами, разговор зашёл о самых нелепых слухах и городских легендах: каждому хоть раз доводилось принять одну из таких достаточно всерьёз, чтобы расследовать. Риктора куда больше увлекали смешные байки из жизни издательства, которыми сыпала девушка из рекламного отдела, не отходящая от него весь вечер. И вдруг Джек сказал:  
— Но всё равно самая глупая чертовщина была с морлоками.  
Окружающие поддержали его дружным хохотом.  
— Морлоки? — переспросил Риктор как можно более скептично.  
— Не как у Уэллса. Кто-то просто их так назвал, и прилипло. Да, ты же тут недавно, ты не знаешь!  
— Да, Джек, расскажи ему, как чуть не потерял работу, гоняясь за этим дерьмом, — рекламщица обвилась вокруг руки Риктора.  
— Всё началось пару лет назад с вечернего радио-шоу, Ларри Вик прокомментировал нашумевшую тогда бойню на складах. Типа “взял на себя смелость”, — Джек передразнил напыщенный тон, — раскрыть для широкой общественности давно ходившие слухи о неких фриках, живущих в тёмных углах и катакомбах старой восточной промзоны. Вроде как они не то жертвы секретных правительственных экспериментов, не то какие-то радиоактивные мутанты. Короче, отверженные обществом и объединившиеся, они втихую захватывают власть на улицах. У местных авторитетов дела тогда и правда пошли плохо, но я полагаю, обошлось без мутантов: просто недоплатили ручным копам. В общем, звучало невероятно глупо. Но люди подхватили. Родители из восточных районов не отпускали детей гулять, подростки толпами гостили в полицейских участках за проникновение на закрытые территории, жители обвиняли морлоков в любых бедах, а газета и полиция с ума сходили от звонков всяких сумасшедших. А меня же хлебом не корми — дай что-нибудь разоблачить и возвыситься над болотом предрассудков. Работка была та ещё: информации море, но полезных сведений едва ли на один процент наскребётся. Но всё-таки у меня появились зацепки и план. Я умудрился выбить разрешение мэра и судьи на обследование закрытых территорий — так все устали от этого балагана. Даже дали пару патрульных в поддержку. А вот дальше есть две версии: моя и официальная. Я не прошу мне верить, потому что знаю, как это звучит без доказательств, — Джек замолчал, вздохнул, достал сигарету и закурил. — Пятнадцать часов мы рыскали там как крысы в лабиринте, и мы нашли чёртову подпольную базу! Знаешь, я же всегда хотел стать детективом, с детства учился замечать всякое: вещи не на своих местах, следы, новенький замок на как будто заваренной намертво двери. И мы обнаружили её — наверняка сраную базу какого-нибудь “Спектра”: оружие, наркота, какое-то оборудование. Две плёнки отснял, пока нас не засекли.  
— Он их видел! — восторженно перебила рекламщица. “Как же её зовут? Совершенно пропустил мимо ушей, когда нас знакомили,” — промелькнуло в голове у Риктора.  
— Подожди ты,— Джек сильно затянулся и выпустил дым через нос. — Я видел их. И ребята видели. Но это было последнее, что нам удалось заметить, прежде чем нас по анонимной наводке обнаружили в каком-то притоне на другом конце города. Без фотоаппарата, конечно же. Место потом проверяли, там оказалось пусто. Ребята верят, — он махнул рукой в сторону коллег, которые нестройно покивали, — они знают, я не продаю истории без доказательств, и ту в итоге не продал. Короче говоря… Первый был как ящерица. Лицо такое странное, чешуйчатое, руки и ноги короткие, а тело длинное, и сучий хвост! Приполз по потолку — я чуть не обделался, когда понял, что вижу. Ещё был здоровяк, выглядел как обычный вышибала, только вот помахивал дюжиной арматурных прутов, скрученных в одну огромную дубину. Девчонка полупрозрачная и размытая, как будто не в фокусе. Было ещё не меньше четырёх, но их я не успел разглядеть: какая-то женщина из тени приказала не убивать.  
У Риктора бешено заколотилось сердце. Последняя граница, не дающая окончательно поверить в реальность и правильность этого мира, наконец была разрушена: здесь действительно есть мутанты! Предполагать, что, согласно историческим сведениям, они где-то должны быть, — это одно. Получить достаточно надёжное подтверждение — совсем другое. Пусть и настроенные криминально, но они есть и находят друг друга, кооперируются — а значит, можно попробовать заручиться их поддержкой!  
Риктор заставил себя умерить восторги и с максимально серьёзным видом сказал:  
— Вот только не говори мне, что это такой розыгрыш.  
— Что, не веришь?  
— Вообще-то верю. Во-первых, это отличная история. А во-вторых, я уже слышал о подобном, из очень надёжных источников у себя на родине.  
— Иди ты!  
— Не пойду. Я даже больше скажу, — Риктор по-заговорщически наклонился к Джеку.— Если у тебя сохранились те записи по зацепкам, я бы почитал.  
— О-хо-хо! — воскликнул кто-то из коллег. — А вот за это стоит выпить! Неустрашимый присоединяется к нашему скромному кружку теории морлоков!  
Народ зашумел, проводя ревизию стаканов и выкрикивая бармену заказы. Джек подсел ближе к Риктору.  
— Только пообещай, так сказать, пропускать всё через мелкое сито скепсиса. Может быть, это просто очень хорошо организованные подонки, которые наняли циркачей, чтобы пудрить всем мозги. Я тогда чуть не спустил всю карьеру в унитаз, а мог закончить и посмертным фото на доске нераскрытых дел в пятом участке. Когда кончился Вьетнам и ребята повозвращались домой, про это все забыли. Но на улицах всё ещё происходит чертовщина.  
— Ой, расследовать и писать про такое я не собираюсь, — махнул рукой Риктор. — Гоняться за йети и Несси — не моя тема, хоть я не отрицаю их существования. Скорее, тут личное любопытство. Лучше знать, куда не стоит соваться.  
— И то верно! Выпьем!  
Народ зашумел, наперебой выкрикивая тосты. Джек переключился на другого собеседника, расспрашивая насчёт свежей сплетни про ирландца-ниндзя, а рекламщица зажала губами сигарету, кто-то тут же сунул Риктору зажигалку, и пришлось исполнять долг джентльмена.

В замочную скважину Риктор попал ключом не сразу. Мир раскачивался так, что пару раз он запаниковал, решив, что ненароком использовал свои силы. В семидесятые люди определённо умели пить, а бармены не умели разбавлять напитки.  
— Ты опоздал! — поприветствовал его Шаттерстар и широко улыбнулся.  
Душа Риктора, парящая на крыльях алкоголя и дружбы, совершила неловкий кульбит и упала обратно на дно утреннего негодования.  
— Да ну? — мрачно переспросил он, бросил ключи на полку рядом с дверью и оперся на стену, справляясь с почти отвесным наклоном пола.  
Шаттерстар нахмурился.  
— Ты в порядке? — он отложил большую спортивную сумку, которую только что собирал, и встал.  
— В полном! Я с-с.. Я спать. А ты собирайся, куда ты там собирался, не обращай на меня внимания.  
— Да ты в брёвна!  
— В дрова, — машинально поправил Риктор и продолжил свой нелёгкий путь через раскачивающуюся гостиную к спальне.  
Шаттерстар автоматически рванулся к нему, чтобы подхватить, но густой аромат спиртного и сигарет и смазанный след помады на щеке Риктора заставил его остановиться на полпути.  
— Ты отлично повеселился, — Стар произнёс это без всякой эмоциональной окраски, не в состоянии определить, какая именно эмоция уместна в данном случае.  
— Как будто тебе есть дело! — вспылил Риктор, но вместо желаемых возражений получил в ответ только растерянный взгляд. — Не стоит тратить время на болтовню, просто напиши мне ещё одну записку. Пяти слов хватит. Шаттерстар потёр лоб, сказал серьёзно и спокойно:  
— Слушай, я не могу говорить с тобой в таком состоянии. Я не понимаю, что ты вообще хочешь сказать.  
— Ты поэтому не пьёшь? Боишься сказать что-нибудь, чего мне знать не стоит? Да?  
— Господи, Хулио, иди спи, — Шаттерстар поморщился раздражённо и снисходительно. С таким лицом отправляют в постель капризного ребёнка.  
— Вот и пойду! А ты нет. Можешь… можешь спать где-нибудь, — Риктор неопределённо обвёл рукой гостинную, — на ковре! — и захлопнул за собой дверь в спальню.  
Шаттерстар тяжко вздохнул, дождался, пока из спальни донесётся слабый храп, и пошёл раздевать и нормально укладывать бренное тело, не утрудившееся даже снять ботинки.

Проснулся Риктор с ощущением концентрированного сожаления без вектора и точки приложения. Судорожно схватил часы с тумбочки, глянул на циферблат, вспомнил, что сегодня выходной. Там же на тумбочке обнаружились кувшин с водой, стакан, пачка аспирина и сложенный пополам лист. Риктор выругался про себя: опять записка. Развернув бумагу, он увидел целое письмо.  
“Прости за записки. Я добуду диктофон.  
Хотел рассказать ночью, но не вышло. Я нашёл тех, кто починит мечи. Оказывается, нужно было воссоздать магическую атмосферу, как в моём мире. Тогда металл разблокируется и поддастся термической обработке. Но ехать нужно сейчас. Очень много вещей нужно сделать. Меня не будет несколько дней. Может быть, неделю. Позвоню, если будут проблемы.  
Я приколол на доску список книг. Попробуй их найти. Мне его дал колдун, в книгах может оказаться информация про особые места на Земле. Одно из них станет хорошим местом для портала, если отыщем мистика посильнее.  
Ты вчера был чем-то расстроен. Прости, если это моя вина. Я готов поговорить, как только вернусь. Если будешь в сознании”.  
А вместо подписи — изображение звезды с восемью лучами и образующие на пересечении букву “Х” две пары параллельных линий.  
Риктор слегка улыбнулся. Было что-то особое в неустойчивом почерке Шаттерстара, в его манере писать короткими сухими предложениями и желании хотя бы подпись оставить в визуальном формате. Никогда не учившийся в школе в стандартном для землян смысле, привыкший к голографической и видеосвязи, голосовому набору и авторедакторам, он всё-таки изо всех сил старался вести себя как “обычный человек”. Например, писать записки от руки.  
Вспышками в памяти всплывали обрывки вчерашнего загула и тень утренней обиды, возвращение домой терялось в плотном тумане. Может быть, это письмо немного сняло напряжение, а может, в нынешнем состоянии просто не было сил продолжать злиться. Похмелье ещё не началось — это плюс. Но Риктор почувствовал, что на самом деле всё ещё не до конца протрезвел — это минус. День будет потерян…

3.

  
Оживление на работе, изучение материалов Джека о морлоках и поиск книг из списка Шаттерстара очень неплохо отвлекли Риктора от всяческих переживаний. Коллеги не давали заскучать. Так что когда на шестой день Шаттерстар оставил на автоответчике сообщение о том, что задержится ещё на пару дней, потому что “нужно обеспечить мастерам затребованное вознаграждение”, Риктор не расстроился. Он даже воодушевился идеей успеть проверить все зацепки по морлокам.

Он знал, что такое мутанты, скрывающиеся от общества и ведущие подпольную деятельность, и это давало ему возможность заметить то, что ускользало от глаз остальных. Сегодня ночью пришло время перейти от наблюдений к действиям. Риктор не волновался, проникая на один из объектов восточной промзоны: какими бы сильными и опасными ни были предполагаемые морлоки, им вряд ли приходилось сталкиваться и с десятой частью того, через что прошёл он. Худшее, что может случиться — он ничего не найдёт.  
А вот и нужное здание. Через щели в воротах ангара сочится слабый свет. “Надо зайти сбоку, разведать обстановку,” — подумал Риктор прямо перед тем, как ощутить удар по затылку и потерять сознание.

Он пришёл в себя, когда здоровенный амбал затаскивал его в ангар, но решил пока притвориться, что всё ещё в отключке.  
— Что такое? — сердито поинтересовался хриплый голос.  
— Этот парень тут что-то вынюхивал, я его вырубил, — ответил амбал.  
— Нахрена ты его сюда тащишь?  
— Ну не оставлять же там. Очнётся, полицию вызовет.  
— Убрать совсем сложно было?  
— Босс, ну вы же сами говорили: сначала узнать, кто это, потом мочить...  
— Ладно, молодец. Сажай его на стул, глаза завяжи.  
Риктор продолжал пассивный сбор информации. Избавиться от наручников, которыми сковали его руки за спинкой стула, не составит труда в любой момент. Чтобы уложить здесь всех быстрее, чем они достанут оружие, ему не нужно ни двигаться с места, ни что-либо видеть: вибрации их шагов, распространяющиеся в бетонном полу, выдавали местоположение каждого. Его обыскали, но не нашли только пару мятых десятидолларовых бумажек. Кроме них, у Риктора с собой был поисковый маячок на случай, если всё сложится слишком непредсказуемо, но обнаружить устройство, опережающее это время на десятилетия, — задача явно не для рядового громилы.  
— Буди его.  
Шаги туда, обратно. Резкий запах нашатыря проигнорировать было невозможно, и пришлось вполне натурально сыграть возвращение в сознание.  
— Кто ты такой, и что здесь забыл?  
— Я… Меня зовут Майк, и я, кажется, сильно сглупил.  
— Сглупил — это точно. Только на Майка ты не похож. Босс, вы много видели латиносов по имени Майк?  
— Ни одного.  
— Вот и я — ни одного. Будешь Мигель. Так что лучше отвечай честно, амиго, — громила похлопал Риктора по плечу огромной ладонью, заставив пошатнуться вместе со стулом.  
“Может, это тот самый, которого Джек назвал вышибалой? Конечно, и у людей бывают такие сильные руки… Так, быстро, шпионский приём с признанием чего-нибудь неприятного!”  
— Я… — Риктор старался играть растерянного и напуганного дурачка, — я правда ничего такого не задумывал. Просто подслушал в баре двух ребят, они говорили, что здесь сегодня не будет ночного охранника, и можно забраться через второй этаж, не включив сирену. Я даже не знаю, что здесь хранится!  
— Кто были эти двое? — громила с силой схватил его за плечо и тряхнул.  
— Да он заливает! — выкрикнул босс. — У нас нет сирены, зато охрана есть всегда!  
— Что? Э… Это не строение пятнадцать?  
— Босс, в курсе, что хранят наши соседи из пятнадцатого?  
— Какой-то ширпотреб для супермаркетов. Ничего ценного. Убери этого мелкого воришку. Убери подальше, — последнее слово босс выделил по-особому.  
— Стойте! — послышалось откуда-то сверху. Риктор почувствовал очень необычную вибрацию, как будто кто-то спрыгнул с высоты, приземлившись мягко, как кошка. — Я знаю этого придурка. Он безвреден, зато может пригодиться.  
Риктор знал этот голос и эту походку. Но что за дичайший ирландский акцент? И какого лешего...  
— Как? Для чего? — возразил босс. — Только лишние заботы на наши задницы.  
— Я делаю свою работу, а вы не задаёте вопросов, такова сделка, — холодно ответил “ирландец” и больно сжал плечо Риктора, уже было открывшего рот, чтобы что-то сказать. — Считайте это моей оплатой за прошлую неделю.  
— Ладно-ладно! — ответил босс таким тоном, что можно было засомневаться, кто тут на самом деле босс. — Только забери его отсюда поскорей, он сейчас тут вообще не сдался. Пойдём, — обратился он к громиле и оба пошли прочь.  
— Ни слова, — процедил сквозь зубы наклонившийся к Риктору Шаттерстар — без всякого акцента. Расстегнул наручники, схватил за шкирку и бесцеремонно потащил к лестнице на второй уровень. Провёл по корридору, втолкнул в комнату и, захлопнув за собой дверь, полным отчаянья шёпотом зашипел:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Это ты что здесь делаешь! — возразил Риктор, снимая наконец повязку с глаз, чтобы увидеть перед собой Шаттерстара, одетого в облегающий чёрный спортивный костюм и с лицом, замотанным чёрным шарфом. — И вот что ты одет?! Что это был за акцент?  
— Для имиджа и маскировки, — Стар опустил с лица шарф. — Они почему-то решили, что я ирландец, и я решил играть ирландца. Ты же вроде работал в газете для прикрытия? Втянулся, и теперь гоняешься за Нобелевской премией?  
— За Пулитцеровской. И нет. Я расследую слухи о мутантах, возможно, организованной группе. А это место, между прочим, согласно моей информации, должно быть базой серьёзной криминальной организации.  
— Так и есть.  
— И ты что, на них работаешь?! — Риктор повысил голос и возмущённо взмахнул руками.  
Шаттерстар поднял палец и оглянулся на дверь.  
— Вроде того. Не совсем. Слушай, я воин — такие вещи сами меня находят. Я бы всё равно не смог вечно сидеть в мастерской. Как-то услышал крики и выстрелы, бросился на помощь и, в общем…  
— Теперь ты головорез на зарплате у мафии.  
— Да послушай ты! Я знаю, что это не Армия спасения. Но нельзя единолично избавиться от всей преступности в городе, не вмешавшись в ход истории. Я делаю что могу. Я не, как ты сказал, головорез. Я переговорщик и гонец.  
— Ты? Переговорщик?  
— Ну, не совсем. Я прихожу без оружия туда, куда люди не сунутся с отрядом вооружённой охраны, а если кто-то пытается превратить переговоры в перестрелку, я это останавливаю. Когда могу, помогаю уйти тем, кто решил от отказаться от такой жизни или вовлечён в неё против воли. Ты не представляешь, как тяжело закрывать глаза на некоторые вещи! Но люди знают о последствиях и делают выбор… Я бы не брал денег, но они нужны нам, чтобы оставаться в тени, — Шаттерстар отвернулся.  
Риктор вспомнил, как в редакции обсуждали, стоит ли публиковать материал от одного из “негласных источников” в полиции, рассказывавшего, что отдел организованной преступности сильно обеспокоен резким снижением напряжённости и кровопролития между двумя главными лагерями. Копы подозревали вмешательство третьей стороны, такой сильной, что прежние игроки поджали хвосты и ходят на цыпочках. Он ещё подумал, что это, наверное, морлоки наконец-то сделали крупный ход. Как же он ошибался!  
— Чёрт, ты спасаешь мафию от самих себя за их же счёт. Послать бы тебя к чертям собачьим, пока мозги не прочистишь! Но это так круто, что сложно злиться. Хотя мог бы и рассказать.  
Шаттерстар посмотрел на него своим раздражающе непонимающим взглядом.  
— Я не думал, что это так важно. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, мы очень скоро уберёмся отсюда и оставим это время разбираться со собственными проблемами самостоятельно.  
— Не так важно? Я тебя почти не вижу, не знаю, где ты и что делаешь. Может, чинишь вентиляторы. Может, машешься с десятком вооружённых ублюдков. Наверное, хорошо, что я не узнал об этом, обнаружив тебя вернувшимся с парой пуль в плече.  
— Не обнаружил бы. Эти ребята никуда не годятся, они не смогут мне навредить, даже если их вооружить бластерами почётного караула Крии.  
— Ещё скажи, что соскучился по нормальной драке.  
— Вообще-то да.  
Риктор с тяжёлым вздохом покачал головой. Потёр переносицу.  
— А я, наверное, просто соскучился. Мы так редко видимся. А когда видимся, ведём себя как соседи.  
— Но… Ты же сам сказал, что здесь таких, как мы, не понимают и презирают, поэтому нам нельзя вести себя как пара.  
Риктор страдальчески зарычал, подошёл к стене и пару раз ударился о неё головой.  
— На людях, Стар, на людях! Чтобы не привлекать внимания, чтобы позволить местным людям спокойно жить в их скорлупе. Им ещё рано открывать глаза. Но когда никто не видит, мы можем делать что хотим.  
— То есть когда мы одни…  
— Ага.  
Шаттерстар просиял так, что у него засверкал левый глаз, подсвечивая цветную линзу, которую он носил на случай, если радужку снова затянет белым. Каким-то молниеносным движением он проскользнул мимо двери, защёлкнув замок, оказался рядом с Риктором, крепко его обнял и поцеловал — тепло и страстно. Риктор ответил и в следующий момент оказался повален на картонные коробки. Недели сомнений разрешились так легко, он был счастлив и чувствовал себя идиотом из-за драмы, которую развёл. Он очень хотел продолжения, но момент и место были совершенно не подходящие, так что пришлось остановиться и отстранить Шаттерстара. Тот поднялся и растерянно дотронулся до верхней губы.  
— Ты из-за усов?  
— Нет, нет! С этим никаких проблем, — они и правда не были вместе очень давно, и усы принесли Риктору некоторые новые ощущения. Как и картонные коробки в подсобке мафиозного склада вместо матраса — но, в отличие от них, приятные. — Не здесь, и не сейчас. Я рад, что мы всё утрясли, но у меня море незаконченных дел, и у тебя, подозреваю, тоже.  
Шаттерстар встал на ноги, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, вернув себе прежний невозмутимый вид. Глаз перестал светиться.  
— Через полчаса-час сюда должны привезти груз, я как обычно слежу, чтобы возможные засады и подставы не удались. Так чем ты был занят?  
Риктор рассказал историю про морлоков и своё расследование.  
— Я следил за парнишкой, который может быть мутантом, и он привёл меня сюда. К тому же, я выяснил, что этот район активно застраивался после войны. Здесь планировалось производить всякое для нужд армии. Под землёй есть несколько старых бункеров, все подвалы и коммуникационные тоннели соединены в общуюсеть, и под этим складом, считай,центральный перекрёсток. Если откуда-то и начинать, то отсюда.  
Шаттерстар слушал его очень внимательно.  
— Не похоже, чтобы кто-то из тех, с кем я здесь работал, был мутантом.  
— А этот здоровяк, который меня поймал?  
— Эд, конечно, очень сильный, но не знаю, выходит ли это за рамки человеческих возможностей. Машину над головой он точно ни разу не поднимал.  
— И про морлоков никто не говорит?  
— Нет. Хотя... Я на это не обращал внимания, думал, какая-то традиция. В подвалы и канализацию никто никогда не спускается. Один раз была полицейская облава, и я указал на канализационный люк. В ответ мне очень доходчиво посоветовали ни при каких условиях не лезть под землю. Те, кто не мог уходить крышами, предпочли попасться, чем лезть в люк.  
— Там точно кто-то есть. Или что-то. И по твоей улыбке я вижу, что чем бы оно ни было, ты готов ему навалять.  
От этого замечания Шаттерстар резко сменил улыбку на серьёзное выражение лица.  
— Но сначала мне нужно отработать отгрузку. Подождёшь меня здесь? Могу принести кофе и чего-нибудь перекусить.  
— Ну, с таким сервисом как не подождать.

4.

  
Увидев пробирающегося в темноте Шаттерстара — в чёрном костюме, с замотанным лицом и двумя водопроводными трубами, с помощью эластичного бинта закреплёнными за спиной крест-на-крест — Риктор вспомнил услышанный обрывок фразы про “ниндзя-ирландца”.  
— Трубы, серьёзно?  
— Хорошие мечи здесь сложно найти, это слишком заметно. К тому же, я стараюсь держаться принципа нелетальности. Однако внизу может скрываться что угодно. Вот, возьми, — он протянул Риктору фонарь и большой охотничий нож в ножнах.  
Фонарь Риктор взял, но от ножа отказался.  
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Шаттерстар и засунул нож в сапог.  
Он включил второй фонарь и открыл дверь, ведущую в подвальные помещения.

Довольно долго им пришлось петлять узкими коридорами, где изредка попадались разве что проходы в какие-то служебные помещения и лестницы из ржавых скоб, ведущие, очевидно, на поверхность. Наконец они выбрались к широкой подземной аллее с полукруглым сводом, достаточно высоким, чтобы мог проехать средних размеров грузовик. На картах её не было: то ли засекречена, то ли забыта, а может быть, сначала засекречена, а забыта уже потом.  
Риктор остановился, присел и положил ладони на бетонный пол. Всё строение немного вздрогнуло, там и сям с потолка посыпались камешки. Он встал и указал направо:  
— Под нами большая полость., По размерам — почти подземный ангар.  
Они сделали несколько шагов, но Шаттерстар вдруг остановился и придержал Риктора.  
— Тс-с, — застыв ненадолго, он прислушался, потом вдруг рванулся вперёд вперёд, схватил на бегу с пола камень и метнул его в темноту. В темноте послышался глухой удар, вскрик, громкий шлепок упавшего тела. Когда Риктор подбежал, Стар уже упирался коленом в грудь ящероподобному мутанту, а рукой держал его за шею. Мутант злобно шипел. Не успел Риктор открыть рот, как Стар дёрнул его за руку, повалив на пол за мгновение до того, как на месте, где только что был его голова, что-то опасно просвистело. Стар выкрикнул: “Держи этого!” — и прыгнул в темноту, доставая из-за спины трубы. Риктор держал вырывающегося ящера и пытался разъяснить, что они тоже мутанты (ну, один из них наполовину, но всё-таки), пришли с миром и так далее. В темноте слышались звон металла, тяжелое сопение и басовое уханье, тяжёлые шаги, быстрые и лёгкие шаги, бодрые вскрики Шаттерстара, сопровождающие атаки, и наконец — финальный аккорд: шум падения тяжёлого тела, невероятно довольное “Ха!” и три приближающихся шага-прыжка.  
— Неплохо размялся, — Шаттерстар поднял свой фонарь и немного зажмурился, когда Риктор направил на него свой. Улыбка угадывалась даже под шарфом.  
— Нет, нет! Не убивайте! Мужики, я ж просто разведчик, сторож, я никто! — жалобно заверещал ящер.  
— Эй, твой друг просто без сознания. Правда ведь? — Риктор вопросительно посмотрел на Стара.  
— Конечно. Я не стал вырубать его сразу, хотел немного проверить. Сила и скорость определённо сверхчеловеческие.  
— Как тебя зовут, чешуйчатая рожа?  
— Карл.  
— Слушай, Карл. Я Риктор, это Шаттерстар. Мы такие же, как вы. Не такие, как все. И нам нужна помощь своих. Почему бы тебе ни отвести нас к тому, кто у вас за главного?  
— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — простонал Карл.

Туннель насчитывал метров двести в длину и заканчивался бронированными воротами. Стоило им приблизиться, и створки с грохотом дрогнули и поползли в стороны. На пороге стояла девушка, окружённая аурой, похожей на горячие потоки воздуха. Казалось,контуры её тела идут рябью, вибрируют, словно мираж в раскалённой пустыне. Иногда она становилась прозрачнее, иногда — чётче. Насколько было возможно разглядеть, девушка улыбнулась и, указывая гостям дорогу в ангар, слегка поклонилась:  
— Прорицательница вас ждёт.  
Глаза у Шаттерстара расширились, он помедлил входить и схватился за левое запястье.  
— Что такое? — Риктор тоже остановился.  
— Прорицательница…  
— Что такое? Ты что-то о ней знаешь?  
— Возможно…  
Девушка-мираж выпрямилась и беспокойно поторопила:  
— Пожалуйста, проходите. Нужно запереть ворота.  
Они прошли, оглядывая нехитрые механизмы дверей.  
— Через весь зал, на второй этаж, — привратница указала направление. — Я могу проводить.  
— Не стоит утруждаться, мы найдём, — Риктору совсем не нравилось это место. Ему не надо было заглядывать в ящики, чтобы знать, что в них: патроны и оружие, много оружия, собранного и в виде запчастей. Ангар казался пустым, но в углах и на верхних ярусах металлических помостов можно было заметить и насчитать человек десять. Кроме Карла и девушки-миража, Риктору бросились в глаза парень с красно-чёрной полосатой кожей и женщина с ярко-голубыми глазами без радужки и непропорционально вытянутыми конечностями.  
— Всего четверо вполне приятно выглядящих мутанта, и их прозвали морлоками. Увидели бы они наших морлоков…  
— Хулио, — тихо обратился Стар, — будь, пожалуйста, наготове. У меня очень странное ощущение.

Лестница на второй этаж и вход в комнату Прорицательницы были завешаны разноцветной тканью и бесчисленными побрякушками: словно шатёр ярмарочной гадалки, только гораздо богаче. Внутри комнаты размером с приличный конференц-зал царил настоящий хаос из подвешенных на верёвочках, цепочках и лентах скотча вещиц, фотографий, сложенных в оригами газетных листов. Среди этой сумятицы едва можно было протиснуться к кровати, стоящей у дальней стены. Рядом с кроватью в инвалидном кресле сидела женщина, закутанная в многослойную льняную хламиду. Или это были обычные простыни? Глаза женщины покрывала плотная чёрная повязка.  
— Интересный дизайн интерьера, — попытался пошутить Риктор.  
— Вы знали, что мы придем, — сказал Шаттерстар без вопросительной интонации.  
— Нет, мальчики. Я сделала так, чтобы вы пришли, — голос у прорицательницы был приятный, слегка покровительственный. — Рыжий, подойди, — она протянула руку.  
Шаттерстар, сам не зная, зачем, протянул ей левую руку ладонью вверх. Как только их пальцы соприкоснулись, на внутренней стороне его запястья, прожигая рукав, зашипел узор. Он сжал зубы и нахмурился.  
— Ты получил свой ответ, не правда ли? — такой снисходительный, мягкий голос. И такая пугающая холодная улыбка.  
— Что это значит, Стар? — Риктор испуганно смотрел на прожжённый рукав.  
— Колдун, который помогает мне с мечами, просил в качестве платы найти и привести Прорицательницу. Это, — Шаттерстар показал на руку, — было заклинание, которое приведёт меня к ней.  
— Бедный наивный колдун. Думал опутать меня линией судьбы, не зная, что к каждой его конечности давно привязаны нити.  
— Да кто она, на хрен, такая?! — у Риктора мурашки по коже бежали от этой женщины.  
— Хулио, найди или сделай нам удобный выход, мы отправляемся прямо сейчас! — Шаттерстар потянулся, чтобы поднять женщину с кресла, но она резко сорвала с себя повязку и обхватила ладонями его лицо. Он, дёрнувшись, сжал её запястья, но не смог вырваться. Её глаза — две пропасти, в глубине которых вспыхивали таинственные и пугающие огни, — поглощали и слепили.  
— Какая милая игрушка, какая жестокая шутка! Связан так туго, что будь у меня шесть рук, я не смогла бы это распутать. И ещё одного тянешь с собой... — теперь в её голосе слышалось воодушевление коллекционера, заполучившего редкий экземпляр. На лице Шаттерстара читался ужас, левый глаз сиял так, что, казалось, вот-вот запылает настоящим огнём. Риктор хотел бы что-то сделать, но обнаружил, что не может двинуться с места. Даже мысли его были скованы чужой волей.. Прорицательница продолжала упоённо бубнить: — Бедное дитя. Потерянное. Растерзанное, разбросанное по мирам самим временем и пространством. Всего два осколка души, что пытаются светить как настоящая звезда.  
Шаттерстар наконец смог оторваться от её глаз и дрожащим голосом выдавил:  
— Хулио… помоги… Прошу.  
Риктор почувствовал, как железные тиски начали разжиматься понемногу отпуская хотя бы мысли. Осталось найти силы, чтобы заставить себя сдвинуться.  
— Ну же, у тебя столько вопросов, неужели ты не хочешь их задать? — женщина наклонилась к Шаттерстару, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, он изо всех сил отворачивался и непрерывно шептал “нет”. — Сколько раз тебе нужно умереть, чтобы…  
Комнату вдруг несколько раз тряхнуло так, что зазвенели потрескавшиеся стёкла, с потолка упали целые куски бетонных плит, и пол пересекли несколько трещин. Не успев закончить, Прорицательница отпустила наконец Шаттерстара и повалилась вместе с коляской на бок. Стар, пошатываясь, встал — он был дезориентирован и тяжело дышал, но всё же указал на кровать:  
— Одеяло… Завернуть…Не трогай, и глаза... — увидев, что Риктор понял задание и выполняет, он позволил себе упасть на колени и схватиться за грудь, кривясь от боли.  
— Что ты с ним сделала, ведьма?! — прорычал Риктор, набросил на женщину одеяло и начал её закутывать, оставив снаружи только голову. Схватил первый попавшийся клочок ткани и завязал ей глаза. Она засмеялась ему в лицо — радостно, как ребёнок, очутившийся в Диснейленде.  
— Я? Ничего, совершенно ничего! Я просто паук в паутине судьбы, тяну нити и завязываю узлы. Вы послушно ходите по выбранным для вас дорожкам, глядя себе под ноги. Смотри, как здорово всего на миг поднять глаза и увидеть большую картину! — она попыталась обернуться в сторону тяжело дышашего Шаттерстара, трясущимися руками достающего из-за спины трубы.  
— Ну всё, хватит ссать нам в уши, — Риктор запихнул ей в рот кляп из одной скомканной тряпки и обвязал второй, чтобы не выплюнула. Закинул на плечо похожее на гусеницу тело и протянул руку другу:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Буду, — выдохнул более-менее пришедший в себя Шаттерстар и схватился за протянутую руку, чтобы встать.  
Они огляделись: выхода было не видать. Захламленная комната теперь выглядела как взбесившийся калейдоскоп или зеркальный лабиринт из витражей: бесконечная путаница, мешанина цветных пятен и причудливых форм.. Даже трещины в полу и упавшие с потолка обломки образовывали повторяющийся узор. Шаттерстар вдруг резко обернулся, выхватил что-то из воздуха у себя за спиной и перекинул через спину неясную фигуру, оказавшуюся девушкой-миражом. Едва она оказалась на полу, он ударил её по затылку, и она потеряла сознание. Иллюзия рассеялась, и Стар рванулся к выходу.  
— Я расчищу путь, — он выскочил, возможно, в один прыжок преодолев всю лестницу.  
Когда Риктор, несущий Прорицательницу на руках, вышел и начал спускаться, внизу уже лежало три неподвижных тела, а Стар исполнял головокружительные акробатические этюды в схватке с чрезмерно долговязой девушкой. Похоже, она управляла механическими свойствами своего тела: удары словно проваливались в податливую, как мягкая резина, плоть, не нанося вреда и сбивая привычную динамику боя, но стоило ей замахнуться для контратаки, и тонкие руки крошили деревянные ящики, как пенопластовую бутафорию. Видимо, она была здесь лучшим бойцом, потому что остальные даже не пытались ей помочь, наблюдая за шоу с уверенностью людей, знающих финал наперёд. Риктор услышал окрик: “Не стрелять! У него хозяйка!”, обернулся, вскинул руку и разрушил часть стены вместе с вмонтированными в неё помостами и лестницей, оставив отрезав двоимс автоматами на втором ярусе путь вниз. Шаттерстар отлично изобразил пропущенный удар и эффектно упал спиной в груду поломанных ящиков. Болельщики радостно вскрикнули, не замечая, как Стар ловко подобрал пару штык-ножей и расположил их вдоль труб. “Он понял, как она двигается и меняет своё тело, сейчас всё кончится,” — подумал Риктор и очередной раз восхитился тем, как менялся Шаттерстар, когда начиналась драка. Как будто щёлкал переключатель. Только что он был в шоке и едва стоял на ногах, а теперь бился против непредсказуемого и опасного противника, вооружённый лишь парой водопроводных труб (ну, теперь и ножами, не считая того, что в сапоге), и делал это с эффектной лёгкостью, которую не сымитировать никакими трюками монтажа и спецэффектами. Шаттерстар быстро поднялся и приготовился к прыжку, но Риктору пришлось отвлечься от зрелища: к нему мчался чёрно-красный полосатик. Типичный пирокинетик-элементаль, не считая того, что огонь испускали только красные участки кожи. Сбить его не составило труда: лёгкая вибрационная волна, не смертельная даже при очень неудачном попадании, зато гарантированно выводящая из строя вестибулярный аппарат на ближайшие десять-сорок минут. Летун упал, попытался подняться, но его тут же повело в сторону, и он вцепился в ящики, отчаянно пытаясь различить верх и низ. “Игнасио! Назад!” — крикнул он вдруг статному мексиканцу, который подошёл на расстояние выстрела и целился в Риктора из пистолета. Но загоревшиеся от огненного тела пирокинетика ящики взорвались — Риктору повезло оказаться в этот момент практически точно за колонной. Каким-то невероятным движением он успел скинуть с плеча Прорицательницу и вместе с ней изо всех сил прижаться к естественному щиту. Пирокинетика отбросило в сторону, и он лежал без движения, рядом истошно вопили. Кто-то из заблокированных наверху крикнул: “Игнасио, туши, а то мы все здесь сдохнем!” — крик прервался зубодробительным испанским ругательством, а потом стал приглушённым. Риктор выглянул из-за колонны и увидел, как тот, кого называли Игнасио, несмотря на огромные участки обугленной кожи, сжав зубы, поднимает в воздух песок и бетонную пыль с пола, чтобы потушить горящие ящики с боеприпасами. Это и впрямь были мутанты — дружные и хорошо умеющие кооперироваться. По ушам полоснул женский визг, который прервал голос Шаттерстара:  
— Это просто порезы! Ты готова сдаться?  
— Рыжий ублюдок, чтоб тебе… — упавшая на колени женщина, зажимая руками две сильно кровоточащие раны, осеклась, увидев занесённую трубу. — Я сдаюсь, сдаюсь! Ты победил!  
Риктор подбежал к ним.  
— Стар! Ты не поверишь, один из них…  
— Путь свободен, уходим! — Шаттерстар пропустил мимо ушей его слова.  
— Но тот парень, Игнасио, он…  
— Потом расскажешь! Надо убираться отсюда, пока есть шанс. Эти ребята — больше не наша забота.  
Риктору не хотелось оставлять людей в бункере с горящими боеприпасами, но за последние пару минут произошло столько всего, что разум уже отказывался самостоятельно принимать решения. Было проще следовать за тем, кто уверенно шёл вперёд.

По пути к выходу на поверхность они не говорили. Прорицательница вела себя на удивление тихо и смиренно. Риктор добрался к промзоне на такси, поэтому они влезли в припаркованную прямо у мафиозного склада машину Шаттерстара — пижонский белый “Мустанг”. Истинная загадка, как он умудрялся оставаться в тени, разъезжая на таком. Прорицательницу как смогли полулёжа устроили на тесном заднем сидении.  
— Поедем сразу к мастерам, — Шаттерстар повернул ключ зажигания, мотор утробно зарычал.  
Риктор молча кивнул. Заговорил он только тогда, когда они выехали на главную улицу города, совершенно пустую в такой поздний час:  
— Один парень там в бункере, Игнасио… Это мой дядя.  
— Ты уверен?  
— О, абсолютно. Сначала я думал, что просто похож, и имя — просто совпадение. А потом взрыв, обгоревшая кожа… Все дети побаивались его шрамов от ожогов, но знали, что в семье он важная шишка, местный герой. Позднее я узнал, что благодаря ему наша семья вышла в топ чёрного рынка. В области оружия, конечно.. Теперь я, кажется, знаю, как это произошло. Он тоже был мутантом. И мог убить меня, — Риктор замолчал, глядя на утекающие назад жёлтые пятна фонарей.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб временных парадоксов, — чуть погодя ответил Шаттерстар -таким гробовым тоном, что это больше походило на приговор, чем на шутку.  
Прорицательница на заднем сидении приглушённо замычала — возможно, рассмеялась. Риктор обернулся. Вид закутанной фигуры, не перемотанной разве что цепью, совсем не радовал.  
— Что мы вообще делаем, Стар? Оставили столь редкую в это время организованную группу мутантов на возможную смерть ради похищения инвалида...  
— Преступную группу мутантов. И раз ты помнишь своего дядю Игнасио таким, значит ты не изменил историю, а подтвердил. Он выжил, остальные — наверняка тоже. А что до нашей пассажирки… Инвалидность не мешала тому же Ксавье быть одним из самых могущественных и, если надо, опасных людей на свете. Мы похитили её не ради личной выгоды или мести колдуна. Колдун несёт миссию по защите этого мира, а она — угроза. Это всё, что я знаю.  
— Что она с тобой сделала? Это было жутко! Я сам не мог пошевелиться…  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом, пока она здесь. Лучше расскажи мне, что-нибудь про свою газету., Сейчас даже радиоспектакля не послушать, а мне очень надо забить чем-нибудь голову.  
— Я могу тебе рассказать сказку.  
— Можно и сказку, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Шаттерстар.  
Риктор наконец-то улыбнулся и даже тихо хмыкнул себе под нос.

5.

  
Место назначения было одной из тех “исторических деревень”, куда привозят школьные экскурсии, чтобы дети могли посмотреть на быт прошлого. Конкретно эта деревня оказалась одной из немногих, где всё было по-настоящему. В том числе — настоящая кузница с настоящим кузнецом. Было ещё слишком рано для экскурсий, поэтому машине разрешили подъехать прямо к ней. У калитки уже стоял высокий жилистый мужчина за пятьдесят.  
— Это колдун, — сообщил Шаттерстар.  
— Кен Даунвелл, — представился колдун.  
— Хулио Рихтер, зовите меня Риктор, — Риктор протянул руку.  
Колдун пожал руку и обратился к Шаттерстару:  
— Ваши мечи готовы. Я смотрю, свою часть вы тоже выполнили.  
Шаттерстар кивнул и вышел из машины, попросил Риктора:  
— Возьми её, пожалуйста.  
— Стоп, давайте сначала пройдём внутрь и обсудим это. Уж простите, но я вам не очень доверяю, — Риктор был весьма категоричен.  
— Конечно, я всё понимаю. Прошу, — Кен открыл калитку и жестом пригласил обоих войти.

Пока на скрытой в глубине кузницы вполне современной кухне колдун готовил кофе, Риктор начал:  
— Прежде чем отдать вам связанную и беззащитную женщину, я хочу знать, в чём тут дело.  
— Дело в том, что ваш вид… Да, я осведомлён о мутантах и вижу эту искру в вас. Ваш вид порождён самой природой, но не всегда относится к природе с должным почтением, уважением и смирением. И я говорю не о том, что кто-то из вас в ярости спалит лес, — с этим отлично справляются и люди. Но некоторые ваши братья так сильны, что могут пойти против фундаментальных законов мироздания. Эта женщина может видеть линии судьбы и управлять ими.  
— Манипуляция полем вероятностей?  
— О, нет, куда хитрее. Судьба — сложное понятие. Каждый выбор создаёт новую версию будущего и новую цепь событий. Но некоторые события произойдут, какие бы решения к ним ни вели. Это и есть судьба. Иногда мы знаем, что поступаем неправильно или даже против своей воли, однако, всё равно совершаем то, что кажется нам ошибкой. И в конце концов эта ошибка приводит к определяющим событиям нашей жизни. Если что и называть рукой судьбы, так это невидимую силу, которая подталкивает нас к подобным поступкам.  
Колдун поставил перед гостями по дымящейся ароматной кружке, взял третью себе и сел напротив. Уже несколько недель Риктор наивно верил, что втянулся в простую жизнь, не отягощённую заумными понятиями и угрозами мирового масштаба, — и только теперь почувствовал, как ему всего этого не хватало. Кен Даунвелл продолжал:  
— Её зовут Лиза Шиллер. Я встречался с ней раньше, но не смог победить. Она не просто делает так, чтобы случайное событие внезапно произошло, — она превращает его в неизбежное. Она видит ключевые точки в прошлом и может предчувствовать их в будущем. Она тянет за ниточки и исключает все альтернативные варианты развития событий. И если бы ею руководила только выгода… Но она получает от этого удовольствие. Её идеальный мир — это линейное развитие событий, люди, идущие каждый по заранее выбранной дорожке. Мир, где сделанный выбор ничего не значит.  
— Всё это, конечно, немного пугает в философском смысле, — Риктор отхлебнул кофе.  
— Вы не до конца понимаете масштаб проблемы, мистер Рихтер. Мы живём в множественной вселенной. Наша реальность — это бесконечное количество миров с бесконечным количеством вариантов развития. А она может нарушить этот естественный порядок просто ради своего удовольствия.  
— Но вы правда увере…  
— Это надо пресечь, — холодно прервал Риктора Шаттерстар.  
— Вот, ваш напарник это понимает.  
— Это… Вы не можете! — Риктор вскочил. Колдун предупреждающе поднял руку:  
— Я только лишу её сил. Теперь я знаю, как это сделать. Она будет ещё долго жить и процветать, не угрожая изуродовать реальность.  
— Вы… — у Риктора от ярости заколотилось сердце, он стукнул кулаком по столу. — Да кто вы такой, чтобы решать, что вы в праве такое сделать?!  
— Это совершенно безопасно, ей даже не будет больно.  
— Не будет больно?! Её силы — это её воздух, глаза, её связь с миром. Она не может ходить и — в общепринятом смысле слова — видеть. Забрать её силы — всё равно что отрезать ей руки и оглушить в придачу. Как вы можете не понимать, какая это жестокость?  
— Хулио, я знаю, ты ей сочувствуешь, но это надо сделать.  
— И ты, Стар? Ты с ним согласен?  
— Ты не понимаешь…  
— Это ты не понимаешь! Да что с тобой такое? Продал душу за пару мечей?! Я забираю её и буду искать другой способ! — Риктор уже двинулся в сторону выхода, но Шаттерстар схватил его за плечо — всё за то же, где, возможно, уже был синяк. Схватил сильно и больно, притянул к себе.  
— Мы позволим ему это сделать. Оставим женщину, заберём мечи и уедем.  
Риктору стало жутко. Он никогда не видел Шаттерстара таким. Ни единого проблеска эмоций, словно каменное изваяние.  
— Что, заставишь меня силой? — Риктор дёрнулся, но Шаттерстар только сильнее сжал хватку.  
— Хулио. Пожалуйста, — голос едва заметно дрогнул.  
И тут Риктор увидел, что Старом владеет не приступ необъяснимой жестокости, не какой-то гипноз — это был страх. Он шатнулся обратно к столу, давая понять, что никуда не идёт и позволяя Шаттерстару отпустить его. Немного помолчал и тихо, обречённо сказал:  
— Я принесу её.

Всё оставшееся время Риктор просидел в машине, наблюдая со стороны. Он видел как проснувшийся кузнец выдал мечи. Шаттерстар взял их, сделал несколько взмахов, приложил их ко лбу, скрестил, сделал ещё взмах, потом удовлетворённо кивнул, пожал руки кузнецу и колдуну и направился к машине. Он должен был выглядеть счастливым, ну, или хотя бы довольным, но в его глазах ещё стыла ледяная пустота.  
— Садись за руль. Я сделаю портал.  
— Уверен?  
— Всё нормально. Они работают, я смогу. Езжай, скажи, как будешь готов.  
Риктор завёл машину, развернулся и тронул машину с места. Скомандовал “Давай!” Шаттерстар высунулся из окна, скрестил мечи перед собой, и в воздухе перед ними разверзлось огненное “Х”. Машина ворвалась в портал на окраине исторической деревни, а выехала в переулок совсем рядом с их домом.

6.

  
Войдя в квартиру, Шаттерстар уложил мечи ровно на то же место, где они так долго лежали сломанными, потом повалился в кресло, запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. Риктор запер дверь, снял ботинки и куртку. Посмотрел на Стара, покачал головой.  
— Ну, выкладывай. Ты же обожаешь эти мечи, я думал, ты будешь безудержно счастлив на неделю вперёд. А ты как разбитое сердце Джека...  
— Не знаю, с чего начать.  
— Как насчёт“спасибо” или “мне жаль”? Я только что ужасно поступил с человеком только потому, что мне показалось, что иначе я ужасно поступлю с тобой.  
— Спасибо… И прости, что тебе пришлось. Знаешь, сейчас я думаю, что, возможно, другой путь существовал. Но я заключил контракт и, честно говоря, был немного не в себе…  
— Я заметил, — Риктор открыл холодильник и достал две банки пива. Подошёл к Шаттерстару и протянул ему одну. — Держи.  
— Слушай, я не…  
— Я знаю, но рано или поздно тебе придётся попробовать. То, как эффект выглядит со стороны, — совсем не то же самое, что ощущения от первого лица. Иначе люди не занимались бы этим так часто.  
— А если нам внезапно надо будет вступить в бой или вести машину?  
— Господи, это всего-навсего банка пива! С твоей инопланетной физиологией эффекта вообще может не быть. Просто такой человеческий ритуал: мы вместе пьём и говорим по душам.  
Шаттерстар взял банку, с недоверием её осмотрел и решительно вскрыл. Риктор открыл свою, ударил ей о бок той, что держал Стар.  
— За то, что эта безумная ночь закончилась, — Риктор сделал несколько больших глотков.  
Стар кивнул и сделал осторожный глоток. На лице отразилась усиленная работа мысли.  
— Вкус… необычный, — наконец резюмировал он и сделал ещё два небольших глотка. — Здорово освежает.  
— Поздравляю с новым опытом, — Риктор сел напротив него на журнальный столик, совсем как тогда, два с лишним месяца назад, когда Шаттерстар впервые очнулся после неудачного перемещения. — А теперь время второй части ритуала: говори.  
Стар ненадолго задумался, потом выдал:  
— Ну, хорошая новость в том, что нам больше не нужно волноваться о миссии вернуть маленького меня в нужную точку мироздания. Как ты и говорил с самого начала: судьба сама всё устроила.  
— Ты сделал такой вывод, расшифровав пафосный бред Пророчицы?  
— Я не слышал всех её слов. Это было как… Не знаю, может, она так видит мир? Что-то сказано словами, что-то — набор образов, что-то приходит как чистый факт, который сначала осознаешь, а только потом можешь попытаться объяснить. А что-то — как предчувствие, когда ты очень хочешь верить, что всё зависит от тебя, но в глубине души понимаешь: результат может быть только один, — Шаттерстар говорил спокойно и отстранённо, прежнее оцепенение снова начало его захватывать. Он встряхнул головой и отпил ещё.  
— И ты видел, что случилось с ребёнком?  
— Не видел. Понял, — он взглянул на Риктора, словно в надежде, что тому будет достаточно такой недосказанности. Но Риктор внимательно ждал продолжения. — Того ребёнка больше нет. В том портале он… Мою душу тогда разорвало на части. Одну часть унесло на сто лет в будущее мира Моджо, другая родилась в твоём мире Бенджамином Расселом, — он как будто собирался продолжить, но умолк.  
Риктор ошарашенно молчал некоторое время, глядя на Шаттерстара, потом проговорил:  
— У меня нет слов, приятель. Это… Узнать такое! Я сейчас не психую только потому, что всё ещё пытаюсь это переварить… — он немного помолчал, потом попробовал улыбнуться: — Зато наконец-то твоё запутанное происхождение начинает проясняться. Пусть это будет поводом для второго тоста! — Шаттерстар ответил бледной улыбкой они стукнулись банками и снова отпили. — А остальное? Она же показала тебе что-то ещё.  
— Всё очень смутно. Это как будто история, рассказанная на нескольких незнакомых языках одновременно. Если постараюсь, наверное, смогу понять хотя бы общий смысл. Но… — он сжал руку, и банка с хрустом промялась, — не хочу даже пытаться. Как будто если я узнаю, что это всё значит, для меня всё безвозвратно изменится.  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что боишься потерять то, что у тебя есть сейчас?  
Шаттерстар поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Риктором.  
— Похоже, что да.  
Риктора окатило волной эмоций, но взгляд предательски зацепился за обожжённый по форме магического знака рукав, и воспоминания о недавних событиях окрасили эту волну темными красками давно копившейся обиды. Он выпрямился и сдвинул брови.  
— Тогда для начала научись это ценить, — удивлёный и жалобный взгляд Шаттерстара только разозлил Риктора ещё больше. — Я не могу бесконечно прощать тебя только потому, что ты не знаешь, как вести себя в отношениях. Ты умудряешься быть поразительно умным, когда дело касается тактики, стратегии и высоких технологий, а в этих вопросах проявлять сообразительность уровня золотой рыбки. Ты пересмотрел весь золотой фонд романтических комедий и мелодрам, мог бы хоть что-нибудь оттуда вынести!  
— Но у вас в кино и на телевидении почти всё — выдумка и постановка! Я не знаю, чему верить.  
— А, не бери в голову! — Риктор махнул рукой. — Тебе всего-то нужно запомнить: всё, что с тобой происходит, — важно для меня. Я знаю, что ты крутой парень и можешь о себе позаботиться. Но если ты хочешь делить со мной жизнь, ты не можешь делиться только тем, что тебе удобно.  
— И рутинными вещами тоже?  
— Работа на мафию и сделки с колдунами, включающие похищение мутантов и лишение их способностей, — это не рутина! Не знаю, смог бы я простить тебе такое, если бы узнал постфактум. Мне всё ещё трудно поверить, что ты не понимаешь, в чём тут проблема.  
— Я понимаю. Но, Хулио… Я убивал людей. Много. Людей, единственным злодеянием которых было то, что по чьей-то команде они преградили нам путь. Это тебя не беспокоит?  
Риктор не нашёлся, что ответить.  
— Я рож… воспитан воином. Я создан пройти сквозь всё и всех на пути к цели. У меня есть кодекс чести, который примиряет меня с совестью, и всё-таки я понимаю, что отнимаю настоящую жизнь. То, что у меня не было другого выхода, не отменяет того, что кого-то не дождутся дома. Но я не беру с собой этот багаж.  
— Тебе придётся научиться брать с собой меня. Если ты можешь оставить меня в стороне на месяц, значит, однажды сможешь оставить на год, а если сможешь оставить на год — значит, скорее всего, сможешь и навсегда.  
— Тогда, наверное, тост: за то, чтобы в магазине нашлась достаточно большая сумка, — Шаттерстар поднял банку. Риктор засмеялся и ударил о неё своей.  
— А это действительно хорошая шутка! Ты делаешь успехи.  
Они выпили. Риктор пошёл на кухню.  
— Так, у меня должно было остаться кое-что со вчера, — он открыл холодильник и достал коробку с пиццей, — Ага! Отлично, — открыл коробку и выложил четыре оставшиеся куска на тарелку. — Меня всегда занимал вопрос, чем ты занимался на родине до возвращения под контролем Кортекса и как научился этой штуке с порталами, — поставил тарелку в микроволновку и запустил таймер. — Я надеялся, что ты сам расскажешь, но теперь догадываюсь, что это так не работает.  
— Прости, не думал, что тебе это интересно, — Шаттерстар тоже пришёл на кухню.  
— Запиши где-нибудь, что мне всегда интересно.  
Стар взял со стола блокнот и ручку и приготовился писать.  
— Да пошутил я! Хотя... напиши. И носи при себе. Это будет даже романтично.  
Шаттерстар написал на листе: “Хулио всегда интересно”, вырвал лист, сложил его в несколько раз и сходил к полке с мечами, чтобы засунуть это в щель между основой гарды и декоративной отделкой.  
— А теперь рассказывай. Тебя ведь не было… чёрт, очень долго! И тут ты возвращаешься, без своей шикарной шевелюры, весь такой раскрепощённый и с новой способностью.  
— Вообще-то эта способность у меня была всегда, я просто не умел ей пользоваться. Тебе факты или историю?  
Микроволновка пропищала, Риктор достал испускающую пар тарелку и поставил на стол.  
— Конечно, историю. Вот, попробуй вместе с пиццей. Лучшее сочетание.  
Стар сделал это и довольно закивал.  
— Я говорил, что по прибытии застал мир погружённым в хаос. Силы воюющих сторон были почти равны, а значит, что вместо мелких бунтов, быстро подавляемых Моджо, шли массовые бойни на нескольких фронтах. Я помогал как мог, но с одним отрядом мы попали в безнадёжное положение. Отступая, мы встретили остатки такого же разбитого отряда. Среди них был Лонгшот.  
— Конечно же, там был Лонгшот, — скептически прокомментировал Риктор. — Как он туда попал? С другими Изгнанниками?  
— Нет. Он там был. Всё то время. Он был гораздо, гораздо старше.  
— Не могу представить Лонгшота не сияющим красавчиком.  
— Я бы сказал, что он всё ещё попадал под понятие “красавчик”. Время потрепало его по-другому…

> Очередной удар артиллерии беспозвоночных обрушил ещё одну стену, и шесть человек, оставшиеся от отряда, бросились к последнему укрытию — в овраг. Оказавшись на дне, они поняли, что овраг уже завален с двух сторон, и идти некуда. Эта яма станет им могилой, если не случится какого-то чуда. И вдруг они увидели, как с одного из склонов встают несколько человек в маскировочных плащах Альянса Кадре и бегут к ним. И один из них… не может быть! — Шаттерстар! Не могу поверить, что это ты! Портал, скорее! — Лонгшот давно потерял идеальную гладкость кожи, и улыбка его выглядела как-то надломлено, но всё-таки это был он. — Портал? — удивился Шаттерстар и быстро осмотрел всё своё снаряжение. — У меня нет с собой никаких устройств для порталов. Лонгшот на мгновение растерялся, но взял Шаттерстара за руку — его глаз вспыхнул и погас, — и отпустил, улыбнувшись уже немного виновато. — А, это ты… Конечно, всё правильно. Ты ещё не умеешь. Ничего. Всё просто, — он подошёл к Шаттерстару со спины, взял его за запястья и помог скрестить перед собой мечи с парными лезвиями. — Послушай, как они поют. Они отвечают твоему сердцу. Просто делай первое, что придёт в голову. Я обеспечу остальное. Положись на отца, сынок, — глаз Лонгшота засиял. Последняя фраза была сказана тихо, почти шёпотом на ухо, но в голове Шаттерстара отразилась как гром. Правда была так проста и всегда лежала на поверхности, как он мог не понять раньше? Странное чувство охватило его, волной прокатилось от кончиков пальцев и завернулось в груди в беспощадный водоворот, мешая дышать. Обратная волна отдала в руки, обожгла ладони необычной приятной болью и ушла в мечи. Шаттерстар почувствовал, как они завибрировали, входя в резонанс — но не как раньше, с его голосом, а с невероятным чувством настоящего родства с человеком, который сейчас стоял сзади и держал его руки. Критическая масса резонанса вырвалась и рассекла пространство, открыв перед ним огненное перекрестье. — Держи, не теряй это чувство, не думай больше ни о чём, — говорил ему Лонгшот, пока люди один за другим вбегали в портал. А когда остались только они, Лонгшот крикнул: — Туда, так быстро, как можешь! — отпустил его руки, и они оба в один прыжок влетели в сжимающееся пламя. Дружно упав на бетонный пол, они синхронно обернулись и увидели лишь последнюю искру. Они оказались внутри какого-то здания, где толпилось ещё немало народу. Снаружи было тихо — значит, ближайшие бои шли очень далеко отсюда. Все беглецы из оврага были живы-здоровы. В глазах у Шаттерстара всё поплыло, и он упал в обморок.

— Тогда я узнал, кто мои настоящие родители. Думаю, эта способность у меня от Элисон. Она превращала звук в свет, я превращаю внутренний резонанс лезвий в пламя, способное рассечь пространство. Помнишь мой трюк с воспламеняющимися мечами? — Риктор кивнул. — Раньше я просто находил и поддерживал этот резонанс, и пламя вырывалось беспорядочно. Это тоже было иногда полезно…  
— Но стоп, подожди… Почему я должен думать о месте назначения? Как это вообще выходит?  
— Я открываю вход, ты намечаешь выход, а чувства, что нас связывают, соединяют две точки.  
— Вау. Я никогда не думал, что это… так.  
— Да. И дело не просто в указании пути. Как удача Лонгшота работает, только если его мотивы идут от чистого сердца, так и я не могу открыть портал, если мои эмоции не настоящие. Мне нужно пробудить эти чувства и не терять их. Это момент откровения. И мне до сих пор очень тяжело делать это посреди боя, когда старые привычки и инстинкты требуют сохранять хладнокровие. Поэтому мне нужен человек, который сможет для меня затмить весь мир, чтобы ни происходило вокруг, — под конец у Шаттерстара как будто сбилось дыхание, он поспешно отвернулся к окну, сверкнув золотистым пламенем в левом глазу. В гостиной на полке звякнул металл.  
Риктор, поглощённый рассказом Шаттерстара, подскочил от неожиданности и напряжённо прислушался. Но звуки не повторились. Он обернулся на Стара: глаз снова погас, брови задумчиво сдвинуты.  
— Я странно себя чувствую, — Стар поболтал банку. Судя по звуку, там осталось уже немного. — Так и должно быть?  
— Голова кружится?  
— Немного.  
— Это нормально.  
— И приходят какие-то странные идеи, — Стар наклонил голову немного набок и подпёр её руками. Уставился на окно кухни: в копоти, скопившейся снаружи на стекле, рассеивалось яркое утреннее солнце. — Например, почему нельзя просто остаться на этой кухне, и всё?  
— Это очень хороший вопрос, — Риктор опять сел на стул, откинувшись на спинку, и так же заворожённо стал смотреть, как то же самое солнце играет в рыжих прядях Шаттерстара, выбившихся из хвоста на затылке.

7.

  
Возможность мгновенно перемещаться почти в любую точку мира и деньги, полученные Шаттерстаром на его сомнительной работе, позволили им приобрести небольшой домик в тихой долине, окружённой горами, где их личная жизнь и поиск способа вернуться домой не могли привлечь ненужное внимание. Дела шли медленно и не очень удачно.

Ни в Вестчестере, ни в университете, ни в других местах, куда их посылали секретарши, заместители и домработницы, профессора Ксавье найти не удалось. Искали даже на Дикой Земле, но нашли только редкую для Шаттерстара возможность помериться силами с хищными динозаврами. Риктор в шутку предложил попробовать для начала найти Магнето — пришлось долго, неловко и безуспешно объяснять Шаттерстару, почему утверждение, что это должно помочь привести их к Чарльзу, звучит забавно.

На то, чтобы отказаться от идеи воспользоваться временной платформой Дума, ушло ещё чуть больше недели. Проникнуть в подвал посольства Латверии в Вашингтоне было до смешного просто: никаких думботов и безумной системы безопасности — только фальшивая голографическая стена, которая, естественно не могла остановить тех, кто как-то раз штурмовал настоящий замок настоящего Дума. Только вот при попытке обойти биометрический и генетический замок Шаттерстар попал в установленную на такой случай ловушку, и платформа со всем сопутствующим оборудованием перешла в фазированное состояние — одним словом, стала неосязаемой. Когда они нашли вторую платформу недалеко от Сан-Франциско, оказалось, что и она в таком же состоянии: ловушка запускала протоколы безопасности во всей сети платформ. Риктор расстроился, но Шаттерстар не растерялся и разобрал всё не по времени продвинутое оборудование, которое можно было взять в руки, забрав с собой горсть деталей.  
— Машину времени я собрать, конечно, не смогу, но это может однажды очень пригодиться.

Попытка заявиться в Ваканду была худшей идеей из всех: по сравнению с нынешним правителем Т’Чалла был не пантерой, а ласковым домашним котиком. Кастрированным. Вместо аудиенции с королём они получили возможность узнать, что побег может быть настолько тяжёлым, что даже не будет позорным. Но и тут Шаттерстар умудрился прихватить что-то высокотехнологичное.  
— Из тебя получился бы хороший вор. Надеюсь, в этой штуке нет какой-нибудь системы отслеживания, — Риктор смотрел на устройство с недоверием.  
— В воровстве нет чести, но нам выбирать не приходится. Да и это всего лишь роутер малого радиуса. Не думаю, что они настолько параноидальны, чтобы отслеживать каждый роутер.

Несмотря на это жизнь, казалось, наладилась. Риктор наконец-то начал понимать и немного любить местную моду и телевидение, и, сдавшись под напором Шаттерстара, тоже начал отращивать усы. Всё начало разваливаться спустя примерно полтора месяца. Шаттерстара неудачи заставляли всё более и более маниакально работать над любыми зацепками, у Риктора же энтузиазма почти не осталось.  
Этим вечером он снова сдался через полчаса. Оставив Шаттерстара наедине с очередной стопкой книг, он побрёл на кухню, достал из холодильника упаковку пива и безвольным телом развалился перед телевизором.  
Через некоторое время Шаттерстар заметил, что Риктор просто переключает каналы, не задерживаясь ни на одном больше чем на двадцать секунд.  
— Эй, Хулио, ты в порядке? — Стар отложил книгу, подошёл к дивану, присев на корточки перед Риктором.  
— Я дико устал. Не представляю, как ты можешь продолжать это изо дня в день.  
— Я делаю всё возможное. Нельзя же просто сдаться. Святая Святых…  
— Не хочет нам показываться. Мы проверили восемь возможных мест ее расположения. Хоть в одном должно было найтись пусть не то, что нам нужно, но хоть какое-то подтверждение, что в этих книгах не сплошные выдумки.  
— Может, нам стоит взять отпуск?  
— И поехать куда? В ещё одно невероятно красивое место, скрытое от глаз людей? Тур по гей-клубам, где мы сможем наконец-то не оглядываться по сторонам? А на выходе ты сможешь ещё раз потренироваться в разбивании лиц тем, у кого есть другое мнение об отношениях между людьми..  
— Если тебя это взбодрит…  
— Меня взбодрит, если мы вернёмся домой. Я начинаю ненавидеть это время.  
— Но тебе же вроде бы нравилось? У нас всё наладилось, мы хорошо устроились, у нас полно времени насладиться этим! Рано или поздно мы, скорее всего, сможем вернуться в любой момент, какой выберем. Может, даже в тот же самый бой с Мефисто!  
— Медовый месяц кончился. Это было весело, но пора возвращаться к реальности. Только как? Ты посмотри, как мы живём! — Риктор в своём негодовании даже нашёл энергию, чтобы подняться и ровно сесть. — Мы не можем завести друзей. И не потому что однажды их придётся оставить, а потому что всё равно не сможем быть с ними до конца честны. Мы не можем быть собой на публике, потому что это закончится дракой. Нам приходится закрывать глаза там, где мы можем помочь, потому что нельзя вмешиваться в историю. Куда бы мы ни пошли и что бы ни делали, мы не можем быть частью этого мира. Это тюрьма, и мы считаем дни до момента, когда сможем наконец-то её покинуть. Только у нас нет даже срока, — Риктор сделал небольшую паузу. — Это всё, что я хотел сказать. Наверное.  
Шаттерстар сел с ним рядом.  
— Неужели здесь правда так плохо? То, что ты говоришь… Я как-то даже не обращал внимания.  
— Ты умеешь концентрироваться на миссии. Иногда даже слишком хорошо. И объективно здесь неплохо, но… Я не знаю. Просто я думаю — сколько ещё это продлится? Месяц? Год? Несколько лет? Я еле нахожу в себе силы встать с кровати утром. Может, просто найти криогенные капсулы и уснуть до нужного момента? Послать Джейми письмо из прошлого, где копать. Он будет в восторге.  
— Интересная идея. Только я бы тогда хотел капсулу на двоих. Чтобы если одно из многих потрясений, что ждут Землю в будущем, испортят режим сна или того хуже, кому-то из нас не пришлось бы просыпаться одному.  
— Чёрт, Стар… — Риктор положил Шаттерстару голову на плечо. — Это самая романтичная вещь, которую я слышал. Откуда цитата?  
— Ниоткуда. Я просто просчитал все риски. Это, конечно, очень эгоистично, но я очень не хочу придумывать план на случай, если…  
— Ой, заткнись уже! — Риктор придвинулся ближе и повернул голову Шаттерстара к себе, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Коротко, но достаточно, чтобы не дать закончить мысль. Потом отпустил и оглянулся на телевизор, где что-то резко моргнуло — началась реклама. — Но ты прав, идея не очень. Может, мне придумать ещё что-нибудь глупое, чтобы ты вообще заставил меня плакать?  
— Смотрю, тебе полегчало.  
— Ага. Правда, скорее всего, ненадолго. Завтра я опять проснусь без сил и веры в лучшее, буду ненавидеть очередные книги, очередную газетную фальсификацию и очередной коровник на месте древнего храма.  
— Может, пока ты ещё не начал всё ненавидеть, возьмём пледы и выйдем на улицу? По радио говорили, будет большой звездопад.  
Риктор улыбнулся и выключил телевизор. Шаттерстар встал и пошёл к столу придавить чем-нибудь бумаги, чтобы не улетели, если будет сквозняк.  
— Оденься потеплее, для тебя там может быть холодновато, — сказал он, открывая комод, где хранились пледы и пончо. Сам он мог спать на голой земле едва одетым до тех пор, пока на лужах не начинала намерзать корка.

Дождавшись, когда Риктор крепко уснёт, Шаттерстар выполз из-под пледа, оделся и забрал волосы в хвост. Убедившись, что не разбудит, он поднял Риктора вместе с пледами на руки и понёс в дом. Уложил его на кровать, сходил на улицу, чтобы подобрать пару пустых банок, взял с кухни мини-телевизор и ушёл в сарай.  
Утром Риктор застал его за рабочим столом, с которого были убраны все книги и заметки, с паяльником в руках, колдующим над каким-то причудливым прибором.  
— Доброе утро! — поприветствовал Шаттерстар. — Пары деталей не хватает, но может сработать.  
— Ты этим всю ночь занимался? У тебя глаз красный, — левый глаз был полностью белым. Риктор начал подозревать, что это зависит от настроения или вроде того. — Ты вообще спал?  
— Не смог уснуть…  
— Машину времени сделал?  
— Нет. Но это способ убраться отсюда. Возможно.  
— Похоже, прошлая ночь была вдохновляющей, — Риктор широко улыбнулся.  
— Вроде того, — Шаттерстар ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на устройство, убрал в сторону и выключил паяльник, снял ювелирные очки, размял шею и потянулся. — Будешь варить кофе, сделай и на меня. Схожу на лёгкую пробежку.  
“Можно пойти поспать ещё минимум полчаса,” — подумал Риктор. Он периодически думал присоединиться хотя бы к разминке, но мысль о том, как безбожно он будет отставать, губила всю решимость на корню.

На завершение устройства понадобилась почти неделя. При этом большую часть времени Шаттерстар тратил на усиленные тренировки и даже заставил Риктора участвовать. Это было даже увлекательно: за время, проведённое в борьбе за выживание на арене Моджо, Риктор кое-чему научился, и Шаттерстар помог систематизировать и отточить эти навыки.  
— Слушай, это заразительно, — Риктор, тяжело дыша, снял мокрую насквозь футболку и взял с забора полотенце, чтобы вытереть волосы. — Я начинаю хотеть испробовать это в настоящей битве.  
— Такая возможность может представиться гораздо раньше, чем ты думаешь.  
— Что? Я думал ты просто отвлекаешь меня, чтобы я не скис снова.  
— Этот способ вернуться мне не нравится. Но я долго размышлял и принял решение. Теперь я расскажу тебе, и тебе придётся как следует обдумать мои слова.  
— Да что может быть страшнее той машины судного дня, что закинула нас сюда?  
— Мы вызовем Спираль.  
Риктор не сразу нашёлся, что ответить.  
— Что? То есть как… Ту самую Спираль? Хотя, конечно ,она нам уже помогала — не представляю, правда, почему…  
— На вопрос “как”: мы забросим в межпространство-межвременье один маяк, а второй оставим здесь. Если я всё сделал правильно, она получит сигнал, как если бы её призывал Моджо. Но даже если всё получится, я не знаю, когда и какая Спираль к нам прийдёт. Учитывая, что однажды Моджо не стерпел неповиновения и окончательно разорвал её связь с межпространством-межвременьем, лучшее, на что мы можем рассчитывать, — это сомнения и импульсивный бунт против хозяина.  
— То есть нам почти наверняка придётся драться с ней?  
— Мне придётся. Не потому что я лучше — а потому, что она безумна. Нельзя просто угрожать ей — она может сама себе свернуть шею просто ради насмешки над нами. Но я её хорошо знаю, и если буду осторожен, смогу достучаться до неё. В самом крайнем случае вступишь ты.  
— Звучит ещё более рискованно, чем план с криокамерой, — Риктор покачал головой.  
— Да. Но здесь успех хотя бы зависит от наших усилий, а не от удачи. И всё равно подумай как следует, это игра с огнём, — Стар взял с забора большое полотенце. — Я к реке.  
— Ага, я догоню, — ледяной горной воде Риктор предпочитал тёплый душ, но даже в самом мрачном настроении не мог сопротивляться красоте спокойной запруды между двумя рядами каменистых порогов. И тем более невозможно было отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на то, как Шаттерстар ныряет и перекладывает на дне камни, со своей бледной кожей, рыжими волосами и красными плавками напоминающий гигантского японского карпа.

8.

  
Подготовка навевала атмосферу торжественности. В нескольких городах были устроены тайники на случай непредсказуемого развития ситуации. В доме установили зажигательные заряды с отсрочкой на неделю. Риктор собрал рюкзак с предметами первой необходимости для выживания в сложных условиях, припрятав среди них пару сувениров на память об этом приключении. Шаттерстар очень серьёзно отнёсся к внешнему виду: собрал себе белый костюм с коротким плащом, нашил на грудь звезду с восемью лучами — символ Альянса Кадре, а рукава и сапоги отделал перекрещенными ремешками, отсылающими ко всем “Икс”-командам.  
“Противник должен понять, кто ты и каковы твои цели, в ту же секунду, когда увидит тебя,” — объяснял он как-то давно. Для Риктора тогда было испытанием втолковать ему, что далеко не всегда нужно ждать появление внезапного противника, и большую часть времени можно одеваться просто как нравится или как удобно. Пробить “но мне так нравится и удобно” было следующим этапом. Ох, уж эти времена тяжёлых испытаний!

— Попробуй абстрактно представлять мир Моджо. Я всё равно не смогу связать два разных измерения, так что открою портал в никуда, но не исключено, что это как-то поможет. Я буду экономить силы, они мне ещё понадобятся, поэтому бросай маяк без промедлений. И сразу отходи. Когда Спираль появится -если, конечно, появится - тебе лучше не привлекать внимания. И самое главное: не вступай, пока ситуация не станет совсем критической. Это может выглядеть страшно, но я вполне в состоянии пережить два или три глубоких, даже сквозных ранения в этих областях, — Шаттерстар стал показывать на себе.  
— Не говори так! — Риктор в ужасе схватил его за руку. — Это безумие!  
— Нет. Я понимаю, на что иду. Цена может быть высока, но это всё будет бессмысленно, если из-за того, что ты испугаешься, мне не хватит времени.  
— Не могу обещать, что смогу просто сидеть и смотреть, если всё пойдёт плохо.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Шаттерстар и сжал руку Риктора. — Я постараюсь не рисковать.  
— Если даже просто заподозришь, что не справляешься, сразу сигнализируй. Сразу.  
— Ладно, понял.  
— Отлично. Вот теперь я готов.  
— Тогда начинаем, — Шаттерстар отпустил руку Риктора и достал мечи. Риктор достал и включил маяки: один прицепил на ремень Стару, второй оставил в руках. Стар скрестил мечи, левый глаз вспыхнул жёлтым светом, холодное пламя пробежало по мечам и исчезло, а через мгновение рассекло пространство перед ними. Риктор бросил в ослепительное перекрестие маяк, крикнул “Готово!” и побежал в укрытие. Портал закрылся, Шаттерстар опустил мечи и стал ждать. Перед ним разворачивалась картина, достойная кульминации кассового фильма: посреди поля, на фоне тёмного горного хребта в гордой позе стоит воин в белом. Волосы и плащ развеваются на ветру, по лезвию меча пробегают блики. Не хватает только драматичного саундтрека.  
Воздух напротив Шаттерстара заискрился, и в двух метрах над землёй из облака мерцающей пыли со звонким хлопком появилась шестирукая женщина. Она на мгновение зависла в воздухе, а потом мягко опустилась на землю. Риктор не слышал, что она сказала, но это точно не было доброжелательным приветствием. А когда Шаттерстар что-то ответил и показал ей маяк, она определённо взбесилась, сделала изящный танцевальный шаг назад и вскинула веер рук, выбивая из воздуха искры. Стар молниеносно прыгнул, намереваясь ударить её коленом в грудь, но она без труда заблокировала удар, прогнулась, и, оперевшись на вторую пару руку, перекинула Стара назад. Когда он перекатился, чтобы затормозить и снова встать в стойку, она уже достала меч и три ножа. Спираль хотела материализовать ещё несколько мечей, но Шаттерстар атаковал достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать ей закончить цепь магических жестов. Завязался головокружительный бой: Риктор сидел в укрытии, как сжатая пружина, и едва мог дышать, не способный отделаться от мысли, что миллиметры и микросекунды, позволяющие Шаттерстару уйти с траетории смертельного удара, в следующий миг могут уже не сыграть в его пользу. Спираль постоянно телепортировалась, но Шаттерстар умудрялся угадывать её передвижения или оборачивать их в свою пользу, играя с ней не меньше, чем она играла с ним. Безумнее этого танца в ритме лязгающего металла и хлопков телепорта был только диалог, который они вели. Риктор неплохо слышал слова, но если в отдельных фразах улавливался какой-то смысл, то составленные в последовательный разговор, они теряли всякое значение. Было сложно понять, психотический ли характер Спирали заставлял её то смеяться, то заигрывать, то впадать в гнев, то вдруг панически обороняться, или Шаттерстар действительно знал, как прорваться через дебри её помутившегося рассудка, и все эти смены настроения были реакцией на его слова. Однако она становилась всё яростнее и агрессивнее: Шаттерстар не давал ей воспользоваться магией, а в искусстве фехтования с ним мало кто мог сравниться, даже имея шесть рук, так что перевес плавно смещался в сторону Шаттерстара, и её это бесило. Вдруг она пропустила выпад, и из глубокого рассечения на рёбрах хлынула кровь. Именно это позволило ей оказаться достаточно близко, и с уже привычным хлопком она исчезла вместе с Шаттерстаром, а появились они высоко над землёй. Ещё хлопок — и она приземлилась на траву, а Шаттерстар камнем полетел вниз. У Риктора замерло сердце, он хотел крикнуть и рвануться туда, но был парализованом ужасом осознания, что из всего, что он умеет, нет ни одного способа остановить или смягчить падение — не за считанные секунды. За какие-то пятнадцать метров до земли мечи в руках Шаттерстара сверхнули, воздух под ним пронзили струйки света, и с ослепительной вспышкой прогремел взрыв. То, как Стара затормозила ударная волна, не выглядело особо приятно, однако приземлился он сравнительно неплохо. Он покачнулся, сплюнул кровь, вытер нос и снова твёрдо встал в боевую стойку. Спираль отбросило взрывом в сторону: поднимаясь и зажимая рану на боку, она уже не выглядела так бодро, как раньше. Она подняла пять рук, снова пытаясь сотворить заклинание, но Стар уже начал атаку, и ей пришлось снова замахиваться мечом. Дальнейшее произошло невероятно быстро. Шаттерстар позволил Спирали выбить у себя один из мечей — Риктор отлично знал, что Стар ни за что не потеряет оружие так глупо, если только это не часть плана. Меч вылетел из его руки вертикально вверх. Продолжая двигаться вперёд, вторым мечом Стар пронзил насквозь механическую руку Спирали в середине плеча и поднырнул, закручивая руку назад точно рычагом, вынуждая Спираль нагнуться. Перехватив меч, он повернулся на 180 градусов и навалился на неё, заставив упасть лицом на траву. Ещё немного инерции и давления, и неестественно вывернутая механическая рука оказалась крепко пригвождена к земле. Ещё одну руку Стар успел схватить в процессе падения и приложить к земле так, что когда выбитый у него меч вернулся из своего полёта и воткнулся в землю, между двумя лезвиями поместилось запястье. Руку, в которой Спираль держала свой меч, он прижал коленом, две другие заломил за спину, а последнюю оставил свободной, чтобы Спираль могла продолжить зажимать рану.  
Риктор наконец-то снова смог дышать. От облегчения и восторга ледяное оцепенение сменилось жаром и звоном в ушах. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прогоняя подступившие слёзы, вышел из укрытия и направился к бойцам.  
Спираль что-то неразборчиво выкрикивала, скорее, даже просто яростно рычала и стонала, но не вырывалась. Шаттерстар держал её и что-то тихо говорил на ухо. Риктор поймал его суровый взгляд и остановился поодаль. Постепенно Спираль замолчала и стала сосредоточенно слушать. Шаттерстар закончил, отстранился от её уха и после небольшой паузы сказал уже в полный голос:  
— У тебя есть выбор. Решение за тобой.  
У Спирали было странное выражение лица. Растерянное и обиженное, без прежней ненависти.  
— Почему ты просто не убьёшь меня? Ах, ну да, тебе нужно такси! — она посмотрела на Риктора. Её ехидная улыбка была натянутой и больше походила на попытку замаскировать какое-то неприятное чувство.  
— Потому что ты не заслужила такую жизнь, — спокойно и добро ответил Шаттерстар. — Я без твоей помощи обойдусь. Найду другой способ или останусь здесь. Тут неплохо. А вот ты без моей помощи не получишь то, чего так желаешь.  
— С чего ты так уверен? — она дёрнулась, но Стар держал её крепко.  
— Ты правда веришь, что хоть кто-то во всех измерениях, имея такие возможности, как я сейчас, выберет помочь тебе?  
— Он выберет.  
— Но он не сможет.  
— Ненавижу! — прорычала она хриплым от досады голосом. Потом немного помолчала и тихо согласилась: — Ладно. Я сделаю это.  
Шаттерстар отпустил её, встал и вытащил мечи из земли, позволяя Спирали подняться.  
— Слушай и запоминай координаты, — он два раза продиктовал что-то на незнакомом Риктору языке, она повторила. — Остальное я скажу тебе, когда мы будем на месте, и убедимся, что ты привела нас в правильное измерение и время.  
— Что? Прямо сейчас? — растерялся Риктор.  
— Держи своего дружка крепче, воин, пока я ещё в настроении, — надменно сказала Спираль и закружилась в танце, поднимаясь в воздух. Руки начали оставлять за собой светящийся след, с каждым её оборотом, с каждым па и изящным изгибом спины воздух всё больше и больше наполнялся искрами и светом, пока всех троих не окружил ослепительный водоворот. Риктора и Шаттерстара тоже подняло в воздух, на несколько секунд гравитация исчезла совсем, а сквозь вихрь, созданный Спиралью, просвечивал калейдоскоп цветов и света, сменяющийся с огромной скоростью. Вдруг без всякого предупреждения свет рассеялся, раздался знакомый звонкий хлопок, и, захваченные вернувшейся гравитацией, они выпали во тьму. Падали они, правда, с высоты сантиметров в двадцать, а через пару секунд глаза адаптировались достаточно, чтобы понять, что вокруг была не такая уж и тьма: они стояли на городской крыше между столиками типичного ночного кафе. Люди вокруг возбуждённо загудели, но никто не паниковал и не порывался звать полицию, несмотря на то, что у Шаттерстара по лицу была размазана кровь, а у Спирали красное пятно уже расползлось по всему боку, начиная пропитывать мех на сапоге.  
— Вы супергерои? Вы в порядке? — беспокойно вскочила девушка за ближайшим столиком.  
— Всё нормально, но… простите за такую просьбу, но могу я от вас позвонить? — Риктор едва верил, что видит вокруг ноутбуки и мобильные телефоны.  
— Да, конечно, держите, — девушка протянула ему смартфон, поспешно закрыв какую-то вкладку в браузере.  
Шаттерстару уже кто-то предлагал вызвать скорую, но он отказывался и просил просто салфеток, если можно.  
— Привет! Это Рик! Да, да, это точно я. Ха-ха! Подожди, я тебе потом позвоню и всё расскажу, просто скажи, какой сейчас год и кто из мутантов самый невыносимый, — он слушал ответ и смотрел, как Шаттерстар извиняется перед официантом, обещает прямо сейчас уйти и не пачкать ковёр, а официант протягивает ему рулон с бумажными полотенцами. — Ох! Да, так и есть, ха-ха! Я вешаю трубку, скоро увидимся… А! Да, не звони сюда, это не мой телефон. Пока! — повесил трубку и вернул телефон девушке с морем благодарностей в придачу. Обернулся к Шаттерстару: — Мы дома. Она правда это сделала.  
Шаттерстар кивнул и спросил Спираль:  
— Мы можем теперь уйти куда-нибудь, где потише?  
Она взмахнула руками, и они оказались внизу на улице.  
— Что же. Я благодарен тебе. Теперь смотри и запоминай, это священная клятва тех, кто вырастил меня, — Шаттерстар опустился на одно колено, взял меч чуть ниже гарды лезвиями к себе и вытянул руку так, чтобы острие указывало ему прямо в сердце, а рукоять — на Спираль. Произнёс короткую речь на незнакомом языке и встал, убрав меч обратно в ножны.  
— Боги эфира, сколько чести! — хмыкнула Спираль. — Что же, — она достала свой меч, немного поиграла им и вдруг молниеносным выпадом пронзила Шаттерстару плечо. Риктор хотел было рвануться в бой, но Стар, сжав зубы, остановил его жестом. Спираль вынула меч и с восторженной улыбкой посмотрела на окровавленное острие. В глазах заиграло прежнее безумие. — Теперь, куда бы ты ни скрылся, я найду тебя. Поэтому молись, чтобы то, что ты сказал, было правдой, — она убрала меч в ножны и, закружившись в танце, исчезла в водовороте света, оставив после себя только слабое мерцание, растворяющееся в воздухе.  
— Господи, Стар! Какого хрена только что… Нам нужно в больницу, — он обернулся. — Похоже, мы в Бруклине, я знаю, где ближайшая, сейчас поймаю машину!  
— Всё нормально. Я в порядке, — Шаттерстар держался за плечо. По белой ткани быстро расползалось красное пятно.  
— Ты совсем не в порядке!  
— Просто подумай, куда, — Стар достал мечи и скрестил их перед собой.  
Риктор хотел возмутиться, но понял, что этот вариант лучше. Он закрыл глаза, вспомнил знакомый госпиталь, где уже ни раз помогали его друзьям, и кивнул. Перед ними открылся портал, и они в два шага оказались прямо перед стойкой регистрации.

9.

  
Зайдя в палату, Риктор застал медсестру, отчаянно пытающуюся задержать перевязанного Шаттерстара на койке.  
— Ни в коем случае! — упирался Стар.  
— Что здесь происходит? — обратился Риктор к обоим.  
— Она не хочет меня отпускать, ещё и говорит, чтобы меня везли на кресле! — возмутился Стар.  
— Мы ещё не закончили всё оформлять, и с такой раной ему вообще не стоит двигаться! — настаивала медсестра.  
— С такой раной я могу биться с армией обученных воинов сколько потребуется!  
— Так, — Риктор потёр лоб. Обратился к медсестре, жестом приказывая Стару молчать. — Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы оформить что там вам нужно и иметь право его отпустить?  
— Полчаса.  
— Отлично. Дайте мне полчаса, и возвращайтесь. Я с ним разберусь.  
— Замечательно. Спасибо, — в голосе медсестры не было особенной благодарности. — Я не против мутантов, нелюдей и прочих, но вам, ребята, стоит чуть больше уважать правила мест, где вам помогают.  
— Ага, ага, ладно, — Риктор закрыл за ней дверь, и подошёл к койке. — Слушай, я знаю, что через неделю у тебя не останется даже шрама, но это не повод весь вечер истекать кровью. Зачем ты вообще позволил ей это сделать?! Ты мог уклониться с закрытыми глазами.  
— Ей это было нужно, чтобы вернуть ощущение контроля над ситуацией. И её момент ясности уже подходил к концу. Ещё минута, и она стала бы ещё безумнее, чем когда пришла к нам.  
— Ты не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что хорошо её знаешь. Ты заключил с ней какую-то сделку?  
— Вроде того.  
— О, да с такими способностями ты скоро сможешь продавать страховку!  
— Зачем мне делать это?  
Риктор закатил глаза.  
— И? Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что всё это значит?  
Шаттерстар молча отвернулся.  
— Может, мне принести твои мечи, чтобы ты достал и перечитал ту записку?  
— Это довольно сложно, — нехотя выдавил из себя Стар.  
— Попробуй упростить.  
— Я знал, что мне придётся однажды это сделать. Но надеялся, что это будет ещё не скоро, при других обстоятельствах. Более… не знаю… драматичных?  
— Опять проблемы путешествий во времени?  
— Да. Хочешь знать, куда она сейчас отправилась? — Риктор кивнул, Шаттерстар снова отвернулся. — В мир Моджо, на сто лет в будущее. В наш маленький дурдом в глубоком тылу повстанцев, чтобы преклонить передо мной колено и произнести клятву, обязывающую меня поверить и помочь ей.  
— То есть ты всё это время знал, что мы могли вернуться таким способом?  
Шаттерстар не ответил.  
— Почему, чёрт возьми, ты не сделал это сразу? Или ты теперь тоже “много чего знаешь”, как Лайла, и будешь заставлять нас всех делать бессмысленные вещи, чтобы всё произошло, как надо?  
Стар посмотрел на Риктора глубоко оскорблённым взглядом.  
— Ты правда не понимаешь? Чем больше я знаю, тем больше я сомневаюсь, что мои усилия, мой выбор хоть что-то значат. Что я не просто сломанный винтик в механизме судьбы, обречённый снова и снова проходить один и тот же путь по кругу. У Лайлы хотя бы всегда были варианты, у неё был выбор. Она могла отказаться следовать плану и потом жить с последствиями. Я же стараюсь изо всех сил, и всё равно исполняю всё слово-в-слово как в сценарии.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Риктор не знал, что ответить, поэтому решил сменить тему.  
— А чего хотела Спираль?  
— Ясность разума. Моджо так сломал и извратил её, что она стала заложницей собственного безумия. Она всей душой ненавидит Моджо, и у неё достаточно сил, чтобы уничтожить его единолично, но она не способна очнуться от помутнения, заставляющего её упиваться его могуществом.  
— И ты смог ей помочь?  
— Да.  
— Но как? — Риктор был искренне изумлён.  
Но Шаттерстар опустил глаза, сжал зубы, и после напряжённого вздоха сказал:  
— Я не могу этого рассказать.  
Риктор нахмурился.  
— Ты опять это делаешь. Почему, вот скажи?!  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Риктор беззвучно выругался и махнул рукой.  
— Вот… Вот не мог придумать что-нибудь? Какая-нибудь чудесная машина Аризе? Волшебное исцеляющее очарование Лонгшота? Магия дружбы? Я бы поверил в любую чушь!  
Шаттерстар посмотрел на него округлившимися глазами.  
— Сначала ты просишь меня говорить правду, а потом просишь врать? Прости, Хулио, но определись уже.  
Риктор резко набрал воздуха и задержал дыхание. Плавно поднялся со стула.  
— Если мне ещё придётся угадывать, что на самом деле значат твои слова, — продолжил Шаттерстар, — у нас точно ничего не получится.  
Риктора окатило холодом. Охваченный ужасом, он медленно повернулся.  
— Что? — тихо переспросил он.  
Шаттерстар задумчиво сдвинул брови и с напряжённой печалью уставился в пустоту.  
— Наверное, я хочу сказать, что я не так наивен, как ты думаешь. Я знаю, что иногда просто ничего не получается.  
Риктор не верил в то, что слышал.  
— Может быть, и правда, если я смогу без тебя неделю, то смогу и месяц. Смогу месяц — как-нибудь смогу и год. А смогу год…  
— Заткнись… — яростно процедил через зубы Риктор. Кровь стучала у него в висках, казалось, что рёбра сжала чья-то гигантская рука, и невозможно сделать вдох без боли. Указал на настенные часы: — Посиди здесь, пока длинная стрелка не будет на “11”, — он говорил тихо и безэмоционально. — Разреши медсестре довести тебя в кресле до выхода, пожалуйста, это её работа, — непослушными руками он взял планшет с медицинскими данными и ручку, прямо внизу листа написал последовательность цифр, оторвал этот кусочек и положил Шаттерстару в руку. — Телефон Гвидо, на случай чего, — и вышел из палаты, постаравшись закрыть за собой дверь так мягко и плавно, как только мог. В последний момент в щель между дверью и косяком он увидел, как Стар закрыл ладонями лицо и подтянул колени к груди, и услышал, как задрожали и упали с тумбочки мечи.

Гвидо на своей огромной машине ругался с охранником парковки госпиталя, когда из стеклянных дверей широкими шагами вышел Риктор, мрачный и бледный. Он обошёл машину и сел на пассажирское сиденье.  
— А где Звездоликий? — с улыбкой спросил Гвидо.  
— Он сам разберётся, — буркнул Риктор, яростно вытянул ремень и пристегнулся. — Поехали.  
— Ох… — печально вздохнул Гвидо, повернул ключ зажигания, выкрикнул охраннику: — Всё, я еду уже, видишь?! — и резко стартовал.


End file.
